Au gré du hasard
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto était un génie : 25, il est médecin psychiatre et a son premier travail au Centre Psychiatrique Senju. Or, son plus jeune patient, Uchiha Sasuke, lui donne du fil à retordre. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, sa santé s'aggrave sans cesse.
1. C'est ton âme qui disparaît

****Bonjour ! Voici ma nouvelle fiction _Au gré du hasard._ Je poste le premier chapitre cette semaine mais je risque de ne pas poster la semaine prochaine. Je verrais en fonction de mon inspiration :D

Sinon, je continue de poster _Agoraphobie_ le lundi, mercredi et samedi. _Au gré du hasard_ sera posté tous les dimanche.

**Plus de précision sur la fiction :**

J'ai commencé à écrire _Au gré du hasard_ en philo (décidément, la philo est un lieu où l'inspiration me gagne continuellement :D), c'est mon deuxième petit bébé et j'ai fais beaucoup de recherche sur ce qui va suivre. J'hésite encore à en faire une death-fic, pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas, mais rien est sûr.  
><em>Au gré du hasard<em> est ma deuxième vraie fiction. Je pense qu'elle sera moins longue que la première (33 chapitres + un épilogue) car les deux sujets que j'aborde sont assez... tristounet et je n'ai pas envie de laisser trop de sentiments passer là-dedans. Bref ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

**C'est ton âme qui disparaît...**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Centre Psychiatrique Senju, 10h20.<strong>_

Hatake Kakashi pressa ses tempes de son pouce et de son index pour atténuer un tant soit peu la migraine qui martyrisait son crâne. Le long soupir qui traversa ses lèvres fit lever la tête de son collègue Shiranui Genma. L'homme aux cheveux gris secoua la main pour le rassurer et quitta la salle commune des médecins psychiatres. Il déambulait – plus qu'il ne marchait – dans les couloirs du centre. Il salua plusieurs de ses patients avant de se poster devant une porte fermée. Il tapa deux fois ses phalanges contre le battant. Il n'eut aucune réponse mais ne s'en formalisa pas et entra, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme assis nonchalamment sur son lit détourna le regard de la fenêtre pour le poser sur le psychiatre. Ce-dernier tressaillit légèrement. Son plus jeune patient, Uchiha Sasuke, avait un regard... assez déroutant. Cependant, il l'était d'autant plus dû à son mutisme. Cet adolescent de 19 ans ne parlait pas, ne riait pas, ne pleurait pas, n'ouvrait pas la bouche, ne faisait voir aucune émotion. Ses yeux étaient donc le seul reflet de ses sentiments et encore, il n'avait jamais réussit à leur tirer une seule expression. Les orbes noires restèrent plantées sur la silhouette avant de se détourner vers le ciel qu'elles pouvaient voir à travers la fenêtre. Kakashi avança avec lenteur et s'installa sur le siège à côté du lit simple. Le plus vieux des deux se racla la gorge et commença :

- Sasuke, c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit. Je ne serait plus ton psychiatre, quelqu'un d'autre sera assigné à mon poste.

Kakashi fixa son protégé. Il appréciait grandement ce garçon, il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Certes, c'était une mauvaise idée de s'attacher à son patient, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait choisis. Il se releva et quitta la chambre, une boule au fond de la gorge qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer.

- Kakashi ! héla une voix féminine.

L'homme fit volte-face pour voir la psychiatre en chef : Senju Tsunade. Elle était suivie par un jeune homme blonds, aux yeux bleus. Loin des japonais habituel.

- Voici Uzumaki Naruto, le nouveau psychiatre et celui qui s'occupera de Sasuke, entre autre. Je dois aller voir mes patients. Présente lui le complexe s'il-te-plaît.

Kakashi hocha la tête et la femme quinquagénaire – mais toujours aussi belle – quitta les deux hommes, ses couettes basses tapant contre son dos au rythme de ses pas.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Résidence Kaze's Company, appartement 206, une heure plus tôt.<strong>_

Le jeune homme dévorait les lèvres de sa fiancée avec ferveur et ce n'est qu'après quelques instants qui se décida à les quitter, reculant. Il expira longuement. Devant lui, la jeune femme, Haruno Sakura, laissa un rire cristallin lui échapper. Un sourire taquin aux lèvres, elle quitta le salon pour la cuisine alors que l'homme se calmait tant bien que mal. Il rejoignit sa compagne et l'enlaça, collant son torse à son dos. Il nicha son visage contre la nuque de la jeune femme avant d'y déposer un baiser, puis deux.

- Tu vas être en retard, Naruto.

Elle prenait un malin plaisir à le rendre fou. Il soupira et elle éclata de rire, le faisant étirer ses lèvres : il adorait l'entendre rire et ça, depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles – cela remontait au lycée. Certes, ils avaient eu des hauts, des bas, des disputes, des crises de larmes et après dix ans de vie de couple, ils étaient heureux. Sakura vivait chez lui depuis quelques mois, mais avait tout de même gardé des affaires dans son ancien appartement. Il était beaucoup plus proche de l'hôpital du centre et c'était donc plus pratique pour elle lorsqu'elle était de garde... et Naruto ne voulait pas quitter son appartement, il y habitait depuis des années, il y tenait trop. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés avant que Naruto enfile sa veste.

- J'y vais. Faudrait pas que je sois en retard dès le premier jour.

- Je ne pense pas que ton patron apprécierait, songea-t-elle à voix haute.

Il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de quitter son domicile, le cœur léger. Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol et prit place dans sa voiture garée. Il caressa le volant du bout des doigts : il était glacé. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Fraîchement diplômé, il était nerveux de commencer son nouveau boulot. Il serra le cuir du volant entre ses doigts tremblants et expira fortement. Après quelques instants, il mit le contact et quitta le sous-sol de son immeuble. Sur le chemin, il klaxonna deux chauffards, injuria les embouteillages et fit une grimace à un bambin dans une poussette. Tout était bon pour décompresser un minimum. Il se gara sur le parking du _Centre Psychiatrique Senju_ et hésita à sortir de la voiture. Il jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur, s'observa un moment avant de prendre son sac et de sortir du véhicule. Il marchait lentement, examinant les bâtiments qui entouraient la cour : trois en forme de « U ». Il entra dans le bâtiment centra et immédiatement, un infirmier se dirigea vers lui, abandonnant quelques dossiers sur un comptoir.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pressée.

- Uzumaki Naruto, commença le blond. Je suis le nouveau médecin psychiatre.

- Oui. Tsunade-sama nous a prévenus de votre arrivée. Je vous emmène à son bureau, suivez-moi.

Rapidement, le jeune homme prit ses dossiers sur le comptoir et commença sa progression dans les couloirs du centre, vite suivi par Naruto. Quelques minutes suffirent à les mener devant la porte du bureau de Senju Tsunade. L'infirmier le salua et le quitta, disparaissant au détour d'un couloir. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure et toqua. Deux coups.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centre Psychiatrique Senju, 10h.<strong>_

Senju Tsunade laissa sa tête partir en arrière, les yeux fermés. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser sous des coups de marteau et le dossier qu'elle étudiait ne l'aidait pas à calmer cette migraine. Elle s'installa un peu mieux sur son siège et observa une nouvelle fois la fiche détaillée de l'ancien patient de Kakashi. Uchiha Sasuke. Né le 23 juillet, arrivé au centre à l'âge de 13 ans, âge actuel : 19 ans, groupe sanguin AB. Il y avait encore des dizaines de renseignements, passant de ses notes en cours jusqu'à ses traitements et la stagnation de son mutisme. La blonde soupira fortement, encore. Elle referma le dossier d'un geste sec et le laissa choir sur son bureau. _« Tic tac tic tac tic tac... »_ faisait la pendule, comme si elle la narguait. Grinçant des dents, elle reprit le dossier et le feuilleta. Elle avait demandé à Kakashi de prévenir Sasuke qu'il ne serait plus son patient. Ce gamin l'intriguait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Après tout, elle le connaissait depuis ses 13 ans. Elle avait été sa première pédopsychiatre, puis sa première psychiatre. Sans succès. Genma avait été le deuxième et Kakashi le troisième. Aucun des trois n'avaient réussit à le remuer un minimum et dieu savait à quel point ça pouvait l'énerver ! Alors qu'elle claquait sa langue contre son palais, deux coups à la porte la fit relever la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de lâcher, la voix calme :

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma. La femme prit le temps de détailler le jeune homme devant elle. Il était blond – c'était le détail le plus frappant en le voyant – ni très grand, ni très petit, une peau plutôt hâlée. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'examinait plus que nécessaire lorsqu'il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, quelques couleurs aux joues. Elle s'excusa brièvement, faisant un léger signe de la main et il se présenta.

- Installez-vous, invita-t-elle dans un souffle.

Et le jeune homme s'assit, déposant son sac sur le sol. Avant même qu'il n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle lui tendit le dossier d'Uchiha Sasuke et il le feuilleta dès qu'il l'eut dans les mains.

- C'est votre premier patient. Uchiha Sasuke, 19 ans. Il est au centre depuis 6 ans. Ses crises d'hystéries et d'hyperventilations se sont calmées, cependant, il est... perdu dans un mutisme. Les traitements sont sans effets, il a eu trois psychiatres et c'est un échec total. Sa famille vient souvent lui rendre visite mais... c'est toujours la même chose. C'est comme s'il ne nous voyait pas, ne nous entendait pas, ne nous écoutait pas.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un tic nerveux, mais continua de lire le dossier.

- Quelle en est la cause ?

- Nous ne savons pas. Sa mère et son frère restent muets là-dessus et Sasuke l'est encore plus.

- Il ne faut pas s'attacher à ses patients, Tsunade-san.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche, elle le savait et ne s'en offusqua donc pas. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle reprit :

- C'est difficile de ne pas s'attacher à ce gamin, vous le remarquez bien vite.

- J'ai du mal à ne pas m'attacher à tout ce qui bouge, vous savez.

Tsunade laissa un léger rire lui échapper et son nouveau médecin esquissa un doux sourire. Dès qu'il était rentré dans la pièce, il avait deviné que la femme se sentait mal, ne se croyait pas à la hauteur. C'était là l'une de ses plus grandes qualités : réconforter les gens, les faire se relever. C'est ce que disait ses amis et pourtant, il faisait ça naturellement. Ses épaules se firent moins lourdes. Tsunade se leva et Naruto suivit le mouvement, rangeant le dossier dans son sac avec précaution.

- Certains de nos patients n'ont pas encore de psychiatre attitré, nous manquions de personnel. Vous aurez vos dossiers sur votre bureau d'ici une heure. Venez, je vais vous emmener à Kakashi, il vous guidera aujourd'hui.

Ils quittèrent le bureau de la psychiatre en chef et suivirent les chemins des nombreux couloirs. Ils montèrent au premier étage. Tsunade lui donnait quelques renseignements, lui montra la salle de repos du personnel alors qu'ils passaient devant. Elle le présenta à quelques infirmiers et psychiatres lorsqu'ils les croisaient.

- Kakashi ! héla-t-elle.

L'homme fit volte-face et les observa. Naruto fit de même. Il était plus grand que lui, plus vieux aussi.

- Voici Uzumaki Naruto, le nouveau psychiatre et celui qui s'occupera de Sasuke, entre autre. Je dois aller voir mes patients. Présente lui le complexe s'il-te-plaît, lâcha-t-elle avant de se détourner.

Kakashi hocha la tête et la femme quinquagénaire – mais toujours aussi belle – quitta les deux hommes, ses couettes basses tapant contre son dos au rythme de ses pas. Naruto se tourna vers son aîné.

- Hatake Kakashi.

Il tendit sa main et Naruto s'empressa de la serrer.

- Je vous fais visiter votre nouvelle demeure ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centre Psychiatrique Senju, 19h30.<strong>_

Naruto s'étira, faisant craquer sa nuque et sa colonne vertébrale. Kakashi lui avait fait visiter les trois bâtiments et l'avait présenté à tous les membres du personnel. Ils étaient nombreux et gentils. C'était la première impression qu'ils lui avaient donné. Et après deux heures de piétinement, ils étaient partit manger dans la salle de repos du personnel où ils avaient partagé leur repas avec un certain Shiranui Genma, Yuhi Kurenai et Mitarashi Anko. Puis après une bonne heure de discussions, Kakashi l'avait mené à son bureau. _Son_ bureau. Il était grand avec une baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin du centre. Il y avait un bureau, des sièges, des canapés, une bibliothèque vide – qu'il ne tarderait pas de remplir d'après Kakashi – un placard pour les dossiers et une plante verte – pour égayer un peu le tout. Une pile de dossiers avait été posée sur son bureau et une fois son aîné sortit, il s'était empressé de les étudier un à un. Il y avait passé six longues heures et maintenant, il s'accordait une pause. Courte, mais une pause tout de même. Il savait qu'il ne verrait pas ses patients aujourd'hui, ou du moins, il ne les verrait pas en consultation, et qu'il travaillerait plutôt demain... mais quelque chose lui disait d'aller les voir, ses futurs patients. De se présenter en dehors. Pour avoir plus leur confiance peut être ? Il ne savait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Non. Il était bien trop tard pour qu'il tente quoi que ce soit. _Ça attendra demain,_ songea-t-il en rangeant certains dossiers qu'il n'avait pas encore très bien épluché dans son sac. Il se leva et classa les autres dans le placard et lorsqu'il rangea le dernier, il eut un moment d'hésitation... avant de fourrer le dossier d'Uchiha Sasuke dans son sac.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Bon, j'ai fais plusieurs relecture et je m'excuse si des fautes subsistent encore ! N'hésitez pas à critiquer en bon comme en mauvais, laissez votre âme de lecteur dire tout ce qu'elle pense !<p>

Biz à vous et merci d'avoir lu, _**Ky'**_ !


	2. dans les méandres de la solitude

****Hey ! Bon ben... voilà le deuxième chapitre de_ Au gré du hasard_ ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Mais bon, je papoterais plus tard ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

… **dans les méandres de la solitude.**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Centre Psychiatrique Senju, 8h.<strong>_

Naruto posa son sac sur son bureau et sortit les dossiers qu'il avait prit la veille pour les ranger dans le placard. Il fit une moue boudeuse en pensant à la journée qu'il l'attendait. Très longue journée. Il pendit sa veste sur le porte-manteau et se tourna vivement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme brun aux yeux marrons. Naruto le reconnut tout de suite grâce à la photo sur son dossier et un léger sourire se posa sur ses lèvres.

- Je... je suis désolé mais... Kurenai-san m'a dit de...

- Entre, ne t'inquiètes pas.

L'adolescent entra en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui puis s'installa sur un fauteuil. Naruto prit place sur celui d'en face et la consultation commença.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centre Psychiatrique Senju, 14h45.<strong>_

Sept consultations. Sept longues consultations. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'allongea sur un des canapé, observant le plafond blanc. Il avait mal à la tête et ses yeux le brûlaient, même s'il en connaissait la raison, parfois, cela devenait difficile d'avoir une vie _normale_. Et apparemment, ses collègues avaient décidé qu'il avait besoin de patients car sept patients en un jour relevait littéralement du défi. Surtout lorsqu'il fallait établir un lien. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit continue et répétitif de l'horloge. Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait à Sakura : elle détestait ça. Ce bruit lent, répétitif. Ce tic-tac incessant. Il avait un quart d'heure de repos devant lui avant sa prochaine consultation. Kakashi était venu lui donner son emploi du temps pour la semaine. Il ferma les yeux, appuya sur ses paupières pour calmer un tant soit peu la brûlure. Ce fut sans succès. La porte s'ouvrit sans que quelqu'un ne se soit annoncé et Naruto prit à peine la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui se tenait la psychiatre en chef, Senju Tsunade. Il referma les yeux, repliant un de ses bras sur ceux-ci.

- Vous avez un problème, Naruto ?

- Juste une migraine.

Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ses vertiges, sur sa vision qui devenait floue et sur ses maux de tête qui le faisaient souffrir. Il respira calmement, tentant de calmer les pulsassions qui martelaient ses tempes. La quinquagénaire s'assit sur un fauteuil et observa le plus jeune. Il était jeune. Très jeune pour sa profession. A cet âge là, il aurait dû être dans sa première année de médecine en tant qu'interne, pas déjà médecin psychiatre. Ce gosse devait être un génie... ou quelque chose du genre. Elle resta là, à l'observer, à le détailler. Elle commença par ses cheveux blonds qui retombaient lâchement sur le canapé en cuir marron, puis elle continua son examen jusqu'à son visage à moitié couvert par un bras musclé. Il avait l'air plus grand que lorsqu'il était entré dans son bureau la première fois. La blonde haussa les épaules avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander :

- Vous avez des problèmes de santé, Naruto ?

L'homme en face d'elle se tendit un millième de seconde, mais elle put apercevoir cette contraction des muscles et elle entendit les dents grincer. Elle soupira et continua sur sa lancée :

- Vous êtes censé me tenir au courant.

- C'est sans importance.

- J'en doute fortement. Je suis médecin avant d'être psychiatre.

- Comme tous les psychiatres ici, répondit-il sur un ton las, se redressant.

Il plongea ses yeux céruléens dans ceux noisettes de sa supérieure jusqu'à ce que trois coups retentissent contre la porte. Tsunade se leva et ouvrit le battant pour se retrouver face à Uchiha Sasuke. Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres.

- Bonjour, Sasuke.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Il entra dans la pièce après l'avoir laissé passer. Naruto se mit sur ses pieds avec lenteur et se présenta dans les règles de l'art. _« Installe toi. »_ lui demanda-t-il alors que le brun se laissait aller dans le canapé confortable en cuir. Ils s'observèrent. Le silence prit place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centre Psychiatrique Senju, 14h55.<strong>_

Sasuke laissa son regard glisser le long des murs. Il commença d'abord par celui à sa droite, celui de la porte. La grande bibliothèque était presque vide. Quelques vides avaient été posé à la va-vite. Il s'attendait à voir de la psychologie, de la psychanalyse ou même de la philosophie. Ce fut tout autre. Lorsqu'il s'attarda sur le nom des bouquins, il put entrapercevoir que la plupart étaient de la fantasy ou de la science fiction. Pourtant, aucun intérêt traversa ses yeux noirs. Il glissa ces-derniers sur le mur d'en face. Du moins, ce n'était pas un mur. Une grande baie vitrée. Une baie vitrée qui laissait passer la chaleur et la lumière du soleil. Il pouvait voir l'herbe verte encore mouillée de la pluie de la nuit passée. Ses yeux coulèrent jusqu'au mur qui se situait à sa gauche. Il y avait le bureau, le placard derrière celui-ci. Il reporta son attention sur son psychiatre qui le détaillait sans gêne. Il fit de même et après quelques temps de contemplation, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et laissa les secondes s'écouler.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Résidence Kaze's Company, appartement 206, 20h46, une semaine plus tard.<strong>_

Les doigts de Sakura serrèrent ses épaules, détendant ses muscles. Il baissa légèrement sa tête alors que les mains douces de sa petite amie lui massaient la nuque. Depuis la fin de premier son entretient avec Uchiha Sasuke, il se sentait... mal. Il se sentait si impuissant. C'était quelque chose qu'il détestait avoir... ce sentiment d'impuissance. Sakura soupira fortement et l'abandonna. Il se redressa sans comprendre pourquoi elle rangeait ses affaires dans son sac.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? interrogea-t-il, l'incompréhension se lisant dans ses yeux.

- Je vais dormir chez moi, ce sera la même chose que d'être ici, répliqua-t-elle, froide.

Naruto s'empressa de retirer ses lunettes aux montures noires et rectangulaire et de se diriger vers la jeune femme. Il l'empêcha de fermer son sac, posant une main sur la sienne. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder et soupira une énième fois. Le blond s'abaissa et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Après ce doux baiser, il se recula de quelques centimètres et s'excusa d'une voix pleine de remords :

- Je suis désolé je... excuse moi... cette histoire avec ce patient me prend littéralement la tête et je te laisse tomber... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Tu pourrais au moins m'en parler.

- Secret professionnel.

La dernière réponse avait quitter ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir. La jeune femme grinça des dents mais déjà, les doigts de Naruto caressaient ses hanches et le bas de son dos. Ses lèvres avaient rapidement trouvé refuge sur la peau de son cou et le souffle chaud la faisait frissonner plus que nécessaire. Elle trembla légèrement lorsqu'une main aventureuse se glissa à l'intérieure de sa cuisse et elle se hâta de nouer ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant. _« Tu as gagné... pour cette fois... »_ lui souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Et c'est dans un sourire taquin qu'il répondit :

- Je sais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centre Psychiatrique Senju, 15h, le lendemain.<strong>_

Sasuke entra dans son bureau avec la même nonchalance que d'habitude et Naruto sentit son cœur s'alourdir. Ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait déserté revenait au galop comme si le sentiment de plénitude n'avait jamais existé. Il massa ses tempes douloureuses et se leva de derrière son bureau. Il saisit le livre qui était posé sur son bureau. Il prit un paquet de feuilles blanches dans l'imprimante posée à côté du meuble imposant et un crayon qui gisait sur son bureau. Il avança jusqu'à l'adolescent et posa les feuilles et le crayon sur la table basse. Le cadet observa les feuilles de dessins sans intérêt évident puis releva son regard vers le médecin psychiatre qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'asseoir comme d'habitude. Naruto se mordit la lèvre dans un tic nerveux et progressa avec lenteur vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, qu'il franchit et qu'il referma, laissant Sasuke seul dans son bureau. Il se laissa glisser sur les bancs placés contre le mur et attendit. Il ouvrit son livre et tritura le marque page avant de reprendre sa lecture là où il l'avait laissé quelques secondes auparavant. Il lisait sans vraiment faire attention aux personnes qui passaient devant lui, patients comme personnels. Il ne daigna relever la tête seulement lorsqu'un homme s'installa à ses côtés : Kakashi.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je consulte.

La réponse sembla laissa le plus âgé surpris. Il se reprit toutefois bien vite et observa l'homme devant lui.

- Comment ça, tu consultes ?

- Cela fait à peine une semaine que je suis ici et j'ai portant ce sentiment d'être... inutile. C'est quelque chose de très désagréable, Kakashi-san, expliqua-t-il.

- Sasuke ?

- Sasuke.

L'homme aux cheveux gris hocha la tête avec lenteur et fixa un point invisible en face de lui. Il prit alors conscience et se redressa :

- Sasuke n'est pas venu en consultation ?

- Si. Il est actuellement dans mon bureau.

- Seul ?

- Seul, confirma le plus jeune, continuant de lire comme si toute cette conversation ne le gênait pas.

- Mais...

Il referma son livre et redressa la tête, plongeant son regard bleus dans celui noir de son vis-à-vis.

- La parole ne marche pas alors je teste autre chose.

- Et vous avez commencé par quoi ?

- Un paquet de feuilles et un crayon gris.

- C'est ce que l'on utilise pour les enfants.

- Et c'est un enfant.

L'évidence le frappa comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle lui coupa le souffle. Kakashi se redressa sur le banc et observa Naruto qui paraissait totalement sûr de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, le plus vieux ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

- Ça n'avait pas marché quand il était plus jeune.

- Il a grandit.

- Raison de plus pour...

- Le laisser faire ses choix. S'il s'est enfermé dans son mutisme, c'est qu'il y a une raison et cette raison, je veux la connaître parce que les seuls membres de sa famille ne semblent pas vouloir nous la donner.

- Quel est le rapport de le laisser faire ses propres choix ?

- Il est actuellement seul dans mon bureau avec tout ce qu'il faut pour communiquer. Il peut écrire, dessiner, gribouiller, faire du pliage. J'en sais rien moi. S'il choisit de montrer un minimum d'intérêt pour quelque chose, c'est qu'il me fait confiance. Et si un sentiment de confiance est installé, je pourrais l'aider plus facilement. Nous ne sommes pas autorisé à laisser un patient seul lors d'une consultation. Je le sais, il le sait. Je lui fais confiance.

- Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Ce n'est plus votre patient, Kakashi-san. Vous avez eu votre chance, laissez moi la mienne.

Plus vexé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, Kakashi se leva puis salua le plus jeune avant de quitter les lieux. Naruto reprit sa lecture et à 15h55, il se leva et partit faire un tour dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Cinq minutes plus tard, il rentra dans son bureau. Sasuke avait disparut. Les feuilles et le crayon étaient toujours posé là où il les avait laissé. Il soupira et passa une main sur son front. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et rangea son livre, cependant, son geste se suspendit. Il en manquait un. Il manquait un livre. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se détendre et de sourire. Sasuke était partit avec. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, une drôle d'allégresse prit possession de son être. Le cœur plus léger, il rejoignit son bureau.

* * *

><p>Rebonjour ! Alors ? Cette petite discussion entre Naruto et Tsunade ? Qu'est ce qu'a Naruto ? Le mutisme de Sasuke ?<p>

On aura la suite de leur premier entretient dans le chapitre 3 qui s'intitule "Ne perds jamais espoir..."

Bref, merci pour vos reviews, merci pour ceux qui ont lu mes autres fictions. Merci, merci merci merci !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Hn :** D'un bout à l'autre ? Génial :D ! J'espère que c'est le cas pour ce chapitre et que ça le sera toujours pour les suivants ! Merci à toi pour ta review et j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement :D

**Alisea :** Agoraphobie, Au gré du hasard... J'espère que la deuxième te plaira autant que la première ! Triste, elle le sera, death-fic... j'hésite encore, j'hésite encore ! Mais de toute façon, je le dirais seulement quand je serais sûre à 300% ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère te revoir bientôt ! Bisous !


	3. Ne perds jamais espoir

** Hellooooo !**

Vous savez quoi ? J'ai re-re-re-regardé les épisodes où Naruto s'entraîne pour le Futon Rasen Shuriken... Il est beau sous cette cascade *bave*

Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Encore merci pour vos reviews et merci de me suivre ! Ma fiction vous aime !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

**Ne perds jamais espoir...**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Centre Psychiatrique Senju, 14h46, le lendemain.<strong>_

Les deux bras au dessus de sa tête, Naruto fit craquer sa colonne vertébrale douloureusement. Il rangea le dossier qu'il étudiait encore et toujours : Uchiha Sasuke. Le jeune psychiatre quitta sa salle de consultation, prenant soin de ne pas verrouiller la porte et partit se promener dans le parc du centre, un livre à la main – la lecture était son passe-temps favoris. Il s'installa sur un banc au soleil malgré le froid qui s'installait un peu plus chaque jour et commença sa lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centre Psychiatrique Senju, 15h.<strong>_

Sasuke tapa trois coups secs contre la porte et attendit une réponse... qui ne vint pas. Avec une curiosité qu'il ne se connaissait pas – et qui avait, de toute façon, totalement disparut depuis des années jusqu'à ce jour – il poussa le battant et entra dans le bureau vide de toute présence. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui : son psychiatre n'était pas là, et c'était une certitude. Il referma la porte. Avec nonchalance, il s'approcha de la bibliothèque et rangea le livre qu'il avait emprunté la veille. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur le bois foncé et à peine poncé, laissant aux personnes qui le souhaitaient, caresser le bois rêche : ce qu'il fit sans la moindre gêne. Puis il fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur les multiples tranches de livres qui étaient disposé sur les étagères. Chaque jour, son psychiatre en ramenait et ça, depuis leur première consultation. Et hier – lorsque le plus âgé l'avait laissé seul – il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se lever et d'aller voir les titres des livres, abandonnant feuilles et crayon. Il avait emprunté à son psychiatre un bouquin qui parlait d'amour et d'aventure. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait dévoré les pages à une vitesse hallucinante. Et maintenant... il laissait ses yeux et ses doigts parcourir les titres si nombreux. Sasuke se saisit d'une tranche au hasard et laissa le livre se tordre légèrement entre ses mains. Quelques instants plus tard, la pièce fut vide à nouveau.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centre Psychiatrique Senju, 22h37.<strong>_

Naruto ferma le tiroir de son bureau et s'étira. Il cligna des yeux une ou deux fois avant de masser ses tempes douloureuses. Il resta assis sur son siège avant de se lever avec paresse. Il commença à ranger ses affaires, mit de l'ordre dans son bureau et dans ses dossiers. Un vertige le fit se stopper, il serra les dents et attrapa le bord du bureau pour ne pas défaillir. Peu à peu, sa vue cessa d'être floue et ses tremblements se calmèrent. Il reprit ensuite une respiration normale. Il enleva les lunettes de son nez et les rangea dans leur étui qu'il rangea également dans son sac. Il le mit sur son épaule et sortit de son bureau après avoir éteint la lumière. Il salua les gardiens et quitta le centre avec une seule personne en tête : son patient Uchiha Sasuke. Il soupira et posa les mains sur le volant de sa voiture : il était glacé. Secouant la tête, il chassa le jeune homme de son esprit et pensa à Sakura qui allait le tuer vu à l'heure à laquelle il rentrait.

Plus haut, Sasuke releva la tête lorsque la lumière des phares emplit la cour intérieure. Il suivit des yeux la voiture avant de laisser son regard s'envoler vers les étoiles... il y en avait peu, mais il aimait bien les regarder. Il s'allongea, les bras croisé sous sa nuque et observa le plafond. Bizarrement, il attendait le lendemain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Résidence Kaze's Company, appartement 206, 23h00.<strong>_

En sentant le bras autour de sa taille, Sakura se réveilla. Le souffle chaud contre sa nuque la fit se retourner et malgré la pénombre, elle réussit à capter le regard de son petit ami. Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle lui tourna le dos.

- Sakura ? lâcha-t-il surprit.

- Bonne nuit, Naruto.

- Mais...

Il se coupa lui-même quand la jeune femme enleva son bras de sa taille. Il soupira et s'allongea sur le dos. Décidément, son couple ne marchait plus vraiment droit depuis quelques temps.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hôpital du Centre, 15h15, une semaine plus tard.<strong>_

Sakura, affalée sur un canapé de la salle de repos, sursauta lorsque Shizune lui tendit un dossier. Elle fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et la brune expliqua d'une voix pressée :

- Tu pourras donner ce dossier à Naruto s'il-te-plaît ? Et lui dire de venir me voir le plus rapidement possible ? C'est important.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Secret professionnel.

Shizune quitta la salle de repos, laissant Sakura seule avec le dossier. La jeune femme soupira et laissa l'ensemble de feuilles choir sur la table basse mais une feuille volante glissant sur le verre la fit relever la tête. Elle se pencha dans l'optique de la ranger mais se stoppa en voyant le nom du patient. Son cœur s'accéléra et furieuse contre elle-même de n'avoir rien vu, elle ouvrit le dossier pour pouvoir le lire dans son intégralité.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Résidence Kaze's Company, appartement 206, deux heures plus tard.<strong>_

Naruto sourit en enlevant ses chaussures. C'était la première fois depuis trois semaines qu'il rentrait tôt – du moins, qu'il avait demandé à sa chef s'il pouvait rentrer plus tôt, ce qu'elle avait accepté – et il avait réservé une table au restaurant préféré de Sakura ! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et entra dans le salon avec une allégresse inhabituelle. Il se pencha sur le corps endormie de sa petite amie et glissa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Deux ou trois baisers papillons plus tard, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux mollement. Le blond sourit et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- On a rendez-vous dans ton restaurant préféré dans trois petites heures... J'ai réservé.

Il commença à suçoter la peau opaline et ses doigts glissèrent d'eux même sur les hanches fines.

- Et ensuite... je t'emmène au cinéma, ou à la fête foraine si tu préfères et...

- On ne sort pas ce soir, Naruto.

La voix froide de sa petite amie le fit se redresser, les sourcils froncés. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne décide de se lever. Elle s'extirpa des bras de l'homme qui resta assis sur le canapé, les bras ballant.

- Sakura ?

- Quoi ?

Elle était en colère. Et il ne comptait rien lui dire, hein ? Il comptait la laisser dans l'ignorance ? Faire semblant ? Encore et toujours ? Faire semblant d'aller bien comme il le faisait il y a des années ? Avait-il cependant une seule fois cessé ? Le soleil déclinait à cause de l'heure et Sakura hurla littéralement :

- Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire, hein ?

L'homme sursauta et fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Sakura lui balança un dossier en plein visage qu'il rattrapa in extremis. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta considérablement en comprenant de quoi elle parlait. Comment avait-elle eu ce dossier ? Shizune avait-elle cru que c'était mieux de le lui faire passer ? Il déglutit et se releva. Il commença à paniquer en voyant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant des yeux verts.

- Sakura...

- Quand ?

- S'il-te-plaît, calme toi...

- Ne me demande pas d'être calme Naruto ! Depuis combien de temps tu me mens ? Depuis combien de temps tu fais croire à tout le monde que tout va bien, hein ? A moi et à nos proches, hein ? cria-t-elle en balançant ses doigts accusateurs vers lui.

En quelques pas, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle n'osa même pas relever la tête. Elle observait le torse de son petit ami qui se soulevait et s'abaissait à une vitesse importante. Elle leva la main dans l'intention de le gifler pour sa bêtise mais il lui attrapa le poignet et la colla contre lui. Sous la force de l'autre, elle eut le souffle coupé. Mais pas longtemps. Elle tapa faiblement le torse de son poing et éclata en sanglot. Les bras musclés se refermèrent autour d'elle et elle continua de pleurer pendant un long moment, mouillant la chemise blanche de son costume. Naruto expira longuement et caressa le dos secoué de sanglots de l'ancienne brune – Sakura faisait continuellement des couleurs pour garder ses cheveux roses.

- Ça va, d'accord ? Tout va bien, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je vais bien.

- Naruto...

- Je vais bien, répéta-t-il.

- Mais tu...

- Je vais bien.

Naruto baisa son front puis ses joues, ses tempes, son menton et sa mâchoire pour finir par ses lèvres.

- Tout va bien, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois après le baiser. Maintenant, va prendre une douche et va te faire encore plus belle que d'habitude, d'accord ? Mets quelque chose de confortable pour qu'on puisse faire des manèges.

- Naruto...

- Et oublie ça.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et glissa sa main dans le bas de son dos dans une caresse réconfortante. Il se recula et ramassa le dossier pour disparaître dans la cuisine. Il s'affala sur une chaise et ouvrit la pochette cartonnée. Son regard se perdit dans les doses, les noms de médicaments, les traitements. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Et lui qui pensait que cette soirée allait être inoubliable ! Bon... elle le serait, mais peut être pas dans le bon sens du terme. En entendant la porte de la salle de bain se fermer, il soupira fortement et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centre Psychiatrique Senju, 17h.<strong>_

Sasuke entra dans le bureau de la psychiatre en chef comme chaque semaine. Une fois par semaine – plutôt en fin de semaine – Senju Tsunade recevait tous les patients du centre pour voir si leur traitement fonctionnait et si les patients devaient changer de médecin. Il s'assit à la place où il devait s'asseoir et attendit. La blonde l'observa un long moment avant de soupirer et de commencer ses questions habituelles, sachant d'avance qu'il ne répondrait à aucune :

- Est-ce que le psychiatre que tu vois actuellement te convient, Sasuke ?

- …

- As-tu l'impression d'avoir avancé ?

Tsunade releva les yeux de sa feuille et soupira intérieurement. Même le génie qu'était Uzumaki Naruto n'arrivait pas à faire sortir un mot de la bouche de Sasuke. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour avoir une idée de son avancement. Trois semaines pouvaient être aussi longues que courtes. Elle tenta tout de même :

- J'ai pensé à remettre Hatake Kakashi sur ton cas. Il te connaît depuis plus longtemps et a plus d'expérience.

- …

Tsunade ferma les yeux quelques instants. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, longues et silencieuses. Dix longues minutes s'écoulèrent et enfin, Tsunade se leva pour ouvrir la porte de son bureau. Sasuke quitta la salle de consultation sans un regard en arrière et la blonde passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Résidence Kaze's Company, appartement 206, 01h07.<strong>_

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Sakura. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer de leur soirée et il pensait déjà au lendemain : ils allaient avoir du mal à se lever. Mais ça en valait la peine. Il sourit en songeant à cette soirée et la voix fatiguée et calme de la jeune femme le coupa dans ses réflexions :

- Naruto... Je crois qu'on... qu'on devrait arrêter.

Se redressant immédiatement, le blond laissa échapper un _« Quoi ? »_ plus aiguë qu'à la normale. Sakura prit une grande inspiration et n'osa pas quitter le plafond du regard alors que les yeux bleus la fixaient sans gêne. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes et elle continua :

- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, s'il-te-plaît...

- Tu veux me quitter ? Mais pourquoi Sakura ? Je... Tu n'es pas heureuse ?

- Si, le rassura-t-elle. Mais je crois que... que je ne t'aime plus, Naruto...

Son souffle se coupa et Naruto se laissa tomber sur le lit, comme si un poids lui était tombé dessus.

- T'as jamais fait dans la finesse, hein... marmonna-t-il.

- Et je crois que tu ne m'aimes plus non plus.

- Ne parle pas en mon nom, Sakura. Écoute... on en reparlera demain, d'accord ? Parce que... j'ai l'impression que... c'est ce que tu as appris plus tôt qui te fait parler alors...

- Je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Je vais dormir ailleurs, souffla-t-il en se levant et en prenant quelques affaires.

- Naruto tu...

- Bonne nuit, Sakura.

Naruto quitta sa résidence le cœur lourd avec un sac à la main. Il repasserait chez lui le lendemain matin pour prendre ses affaires pour bosser. S'il y allait car là, il n'avait envie de rien.

* * *

><p>Et voilà... On apprend que Naruto est malade, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il a ! Ahah, je ne vous dirais rien ! Je serais muette comme une tombe !<p>

Sinon.. et oui, Naruto et Sakura se séparent après dix années de vie de couple, dur, hein ? Mais bon... Sakura ne l'aime plus ! Pas de sa faute à elle, hein éè

Petite entrevue entre Tsunade et Sasuke... qui n'amène à rien, comme d'habitude. Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Marill :** Je suis contente que tu lises _Agoraphobie_ et Au gré du hasard et que les deux te plaisent ! J'écris pas sur des thèmes super joyeux, mais... c'est une habitude chez moi ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Merci pour ta review, biz !

**Hn :** J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant que les deux premiers ! Le problème de Sasuke en rapport avec son père ? Bonne hypothèse, après, qu'elle soit juste ou non, ça, je peux pas te dire :D Du moins, pas pour le moment. On l'apprendra plus tard dans la fiction, mais on l'apprend ! Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère te voir sur les prochains chapitres ! Biz à toi !

**Hanakasan :** Coucou ! Alors, cette suite que tu attendais ? Est-elle au niveau de tes espérances ? En tout cas, j'espère ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ! Bisous et merci :)


	4. car personne n'espérera pour toi

****Désolée ! Encore désolée ! Je suis en retard, pardon ! Excusez moi ! J'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, encore désolée ! Je répondrais pour dimanche prochain ! Pardon Pardon ! Je m'excuse ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bisous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

… **car personne n'espérera pour toi.**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Centre Psychiatrique Senju, 07h43, le lendemain.<strong>_

Shiranui Genma arqua un sourcil en voyant la porte entrouverte de son nouveau – pas si nouveau que ça – collègue. Il poussa avec curiosité le battant et resta surpris en voyant le blond s'affairer à ranger quelques dossiers, en détailler d'autres. Ils étaient tous éparpillés sur son grand bureau en chêne et le jeune psychiatre semblait chercher quelque chose de particulier. Il tapa contre la porte en bois pour faire remarquer sa présence et le jeune homme daigna à peine relever la tête.

- Genma-san, salua-t-il avant de repartir à la conquête de quelque chose.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? interrogea-t-il en avançant dans le bureau en désordre : pire que le sien !

- Et bien... Je cherche un traitement, une thérapie, je sais pas, quelque chose quoi !

- Pour ?

- Faire sortir Uchiha Sasuke de son mutisme.

- Ah...

Le fameux Uchiha Sasuke. Lui aussi s'était arraché les cheveux avec ce patient, et pourtant, _ils_ avaient tout essayé. Naruto farfouillait dans ses dossiers en retenant des soupirs. Tous ses patients allaient mieux ! Ils leur avaient donné des traitements, une thérapie adaptée et tout allait mieux ! Sauf pour Sasuke... Et voilà qu'il commençait à l'appeler par son prénom. Règle n°1 : ne jamais s'attacher à ses patients ! Il se laissa tomber sur son siège alors que Genma l'observait sans gêne. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, et ça, Genma le savait, pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Et que faites-vous ici si tôt, Naruto-san ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Il était allé dormir à l'hôtel et ce matin, vers six heures, il était immédiatement rentré chez lui pour prendre une douche et quelques affaires. Malheureusement pour lui, Sakura l'attendait avant de partir au boulot. Cris et crise de larmes avaient été au rendez-vous. Naruto ne s'énervait pas souvent – très rarement même – mais là, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il la délaissait ? Pas de sa faute si lui travaillait de jour et elle la plupart du temps de nuit ! C'était pas de sa faute s'il devait bosser sur les dossiers de ses patients ! Il était psychiatre, pas chirurgien ! Ils sauvaient tout deux des vies, pas de la même façon, certes, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de dénigrer son travail comme elle l'avait fait. Il soupira et s'étira, chassant ses sombres pensées dans un coin de sa tête. Il voyait déjà Ino se rappliquer en lui demandant pourquoi sa meilleure amie semblait _si_ mal. C'est elle qui l'avait quitter, pas le contraire ! Il devait songer à lui ressortir cette phrase, tiens.

- Laisse moi deviner, commença le plus vieux, abandonnant le vouvoiement et s'installant dans le fauteuil, ta copine t'a plaqué et t'as fait ta nuit ici.

- Pas exactement... mais un truc du genre.

Et puis, pourquoi c'était lui qui avait quitté _son_ appartement ? C'était à elle de partir, pas le contraire ! Il rangea ses dossiers et les classa dans le meuble pour. Il s'affala sur le bureau et voulut fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Il n'avait dormit que quatre petites heures et il ressentait déjà la fatigue se faire sentir. Il se souvint d'un des multiples conseil de Shizune : _« Ménagez vous. Reposez vous. Restez calme. Pas de stresse ou tout ce qui pourrait intensifier vos vertiges et maux de têtes. »_. Bah, c'était mal partit. Genma sembla voir son besoin de solitude car il le salua et quitta son bureau en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Fatigué par avance de sa journée, il croisa les bras sur le bureau et ferma les yeux... juste quelques minutes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centre Psychiatrique Senju, 12h13.<strong>_

Ino pénétra dans le centre, habillée en tenue de médecin. Seule la veste polaire qu'elle avait sur elle cachait ses vêtements bleus clair. Elle attira immédiatement le regard du jeune homme à l'accueil et elle s'appuya sur le comptoir, un sourire aux lèvres. Ino était une belle femme. Elle le savait et l'avait toujours su. Elle n'utilisait pas ses charmes très souvent, sauf quand ça pouvait être utile, et ça n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Toujours souriante, elle demanda :

- Est-ce que je pourrais voir le médecin Uzumaki Naruto ?

- Et bien... Je peux vous accompagner à son bureau si vous le souhaitez. Vous êtes... ?

- Une amie ! Je travaille à l'hôpital du centre, j'ai fais le service de nuit et j'ai fais quelques heures sup' ! Je voulais savoir si c'était possible de manger avec lui ! expliqua-t-elle d'une voix entraînante.

Ino parlait beaucoup. Elle détaillait toujours ce qui n'était pas obligatoire. Le brun lui sourit et quitta l'accueil, mettant un petit écriteau _« Je reviens tout de suite. »_ sur le comptoir de façon visible.

- Suivez moi, lâcha-t-il en commençant à déambuler dans le hall.

Dans les couloirs, Ino détaillait les murs clairs et les fenêtres qui laissaient passer une grande quantité de lumière. Le centre était bien entretenu, beau et les quelques plantes vertes donnaient quelques touches de couleurs. L'homme qui était plus grand qu'elle s'arrêta devant une porte en expliquant :

- Voilà. C'est ici. Je vous laisse.

- Merci.

Elle toqua à la porte et la voix de son ami retentit. _« Entrez. »_. Elle ouvrit la porte et lorsque Naruto la vit, il se renfrogna. Surprise, elle referma la porte et avança, détaillant le bureau. C'était beau. Vraiment beau ! Elle aimait beaucoup la décoration, la grande baie vitrée et...

- Écoute, c'est Sakura qui m'a quitté, d'accord ? Pas le contraire. Alors ne me fais pas la leçon.

- Hein ?

La blonde le regardait, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Naruto quitta son dossier des yeux et ouvrit la bouche, tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Tu... T'es pas venu pour me hurler dessus en disant que j'étais un salop ?

- Non ! Mais... Comment ça vous êtes plus ensembles ?

- Oublie, soupira-t-il en chassant l'idée d'un geste de la main.

- Ah non ! Pas question ! Tu vas m'expliquer tout ça autour d'un bon déjeuner !

Elle continua après l'avoir détaillé :

- Tu n'aurais pas maigri ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas vu ? Deux semaines ? J'ai l'impression que tu as perdu du poids, Naruto. Tu te nourris bien au moins ?

Intérieurement, l'homme ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment lui expliquer que sa perte de poids était un des symptôme de sa « maladie » ? Il se leva, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

- On va déjeuner ?

Ino s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils quittèrent le centre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Restaurant Italien, 13h19.<strong>_

Ino riait aux éclats et Naruto était dans le même état. Ils venaient de terminer de manger. Peu à peu, la blonde se calma et prit une respiration normale alors que l'autre portait son verre d'eau à ses lèvres pour boire une grande gorgée. Le fou rire passé, la jeune femme se pencha sur la table et demanda, sérieuse :

- Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Sakura ?

- Et bien... tenta Naruto en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier.

Il reposa son verre sur la nappe rouge et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux aussi bleus de son amie. Ino était... sa meilleure amie. Ou quelque chose du genre. Ils avaient un lien bizarre. Ils aimaient bien se taquiner, se disputer. Ils flirtaient quelque fois pour s'amuser mais rien de plus n'avait été envisagé. Naruto humidifia ses lèvres une nouvelle fois et continua :

- Hier, je suis arrivé et... on s'est disputé.

- A cause ?

- Une débilité.

- Alors dis moi ce que c'est.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment, chacun voulant faire plier l'autre. Mentir lui déplaisait fortement, alors Naruto avoua :

- L'année dernière, je suis allé voir Shizune, tu te souviens, c'était le médecin du lycée ?

- Oui. Et ? Quel est le rapport ?

- J'y viens, soupira-t-il. J'avais plusieurs maux de têtes, des vertiges, des fatigues, vision floue. Je pensais que c'était dû au stresse et qu'elle allait me prescrire des vitamines, un truc du genre quoi.

Ino écoutait attentivement. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait entendre.

- Elle m'a fait passé des tests. IRM, scanner, prises de sang, bref, tout le bataclan. Quand j'ai eu les résultats, on a apprit que j'avais une tumeur, là, précisa-t-il en tapotant sa tempe. J'ai rien dis à personne, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Je pouvais vivre avec en prenant deux trois médocs et finit, basta. Ça faisait quelques semaines que les symptômes revenaient plus fréquemment, plus forts. J'ai repassé des tests et là... boum. Elle grossit plus vite qu'elle n'aurait dû. J'ai appris ça hier, quand je suis rentré... Sakura m'a fait toute une scène. Shizune lui avait passé le dossier et elle l'a regardé. Bref. Elle a commencé à hurler alors que j'étais rentré plus tôt parce que j'avais réservé une table à son restaurant préféré...

Il soupira et se massa la nuque. Devant lui, Ino l'écoutait toujours, n'ouvrant pas la bouche. Il continua alors, soudain las et fatigué :

- Je déteste la voir pleurer, tu sais... C'est quelque chose que je supporte pas. Et quand elle a commencé à pleurer, je lui ai dis d'oublier, au moins pour la soirée et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. On a mangé au resto, on est partit à la fête foraine et quand on est rentré, la seule chose qu'elle a trouvé à dire c'est... qu'il fallait qu'on arrête, qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. Et elle a dit que je ne l'aimais plus non plus, non mais quelle connerie, j'te jure. Et donc j'suis partit dormir à l'hôtel pour la nuit. Quand elle va rentrer ce soir, ça va être pour faire sa valise et partir à son appart'.

La jeune blonde défit sa queue de cheval, laissant ses cheveux lui retomber sur ses épaules.

- Une tumeur ?

Elle s'en foutait que Naruto et Sakura ne soient plus ensemble ! Au diable leur séparation ! Pour le moment, ce qui était important, c'était la santé de son meilleur ami ! Celui qui avait toujours été présent depuis... depuis des années maintenant !

- Tu comptais nous le dire quand ? Quand tu aurais dû passer sur le billard ? répliqua-t-elle, cynique.

- S'il-te-plaît, Ino.

La blonde passa sa main tremblante dans ses cheveux pour les rejeter en arrière.

- Merde Naruto... une tumeur.

- C'est peut être pour ça que je suis un génie ! s'exclama-t-il avec humour.

Les épaules d'Ino furent secouées par un sanglot qu'elle voulut refouler. Merde. Une tumeur.

- Tu vas faire de la chimio ?

- Non, répondit-il en haussant les épaules : il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

- De la radiothérapie alors ?

- Non, Ino.

- Tu comptes rester sans rien faire ? Attendre que ça grossisse encore plus jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus bouger et...

- Je vais voir un neurochirurgien la semaine prochaine, d'accord ? On va voir si c'est opérable. Il vient des États-Unis, c'est le meilleur en ville.

- Et... vous savez si c'est...

- J'en sais rien, Ino. Shizune est généraliste et je suis psychiatre. J'ai besoin de l'avis d'un professionnel. Mais calme toi, s'il-te-plaît, ne panique pas.

Elle refoula ses larmes et hocha la tête. Naruto paya le repas et ensemble, ils quittèrent le restaurant italien pas très loin du centre.

- Je te ramène à l'hôpital ?

- Non... J'ai finis mon service. Je rentre à la maison.

- Passe le bonjour à Choji.

- Promis.

Elle commença à partir mais Naruto lui attrapa le poignet et la serra contre elle. Elle resta surprise mais enferma ses bras autour du corps de l'homme. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Merci de m'avoir écouté, ça fait du bien... Et... n'en parle pas, d'accord ? Je vous le dirais quand je devrais passer sur le billard.

- Mais...

- Merci, Ino.

Naruto déposa un baiser sur son front et partit en direction du Centre Psychiatrique Senju alors qu'Ino partait dans le sens inverse pour se rendre à son appartement. Une fois chez elle, elle referma la porte, fatiguée. Choji l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres et elle se jeta dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglot. L'homme resta surpris et la réconforta comme il le put.

- Ino, qu'est ce qui se passe Ino ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se resserra un peu plus contre lui. Il se mordit la lèvre et lui caressa le dos, déposa quelques baisers papillons sur l'épaule qu'il pouvait atteindre. Ino pleura longtemps dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Bon ! C'est vrai, un chapitre un peu court, je suis désolée. Ino rentre en scène ! Les amis de Naruto feront leur apparition dans les prochains chapitres ainsi que Sakura. Bref... Encore désolée pour ce retard. J'ai beaucoup de choses à préparer avec mon voyage en Irlande, le tournage qui n'avance pas, les acteurs qui font les cons... Bref ! C'est un peu la galère tout ça !<p>

Sinon, merci de me suivre ! Et non... pas de conversation avec mes persos aujourd'hui ! Ils ont décidés de me faire la gueule T.T Ils ont pas aimé le chapitre d'_Agoraphobie_... bref ! Bisous à tous !


	5. Prend une grande inspiration

****Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Bon.. ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il est court, mais je peux pas faire mieux. Pas de chapitre d'Au gré du hasard dimanche prochain, désolée éè Je suis en Irlande alors je pourrais pas poster !

Sinon baaah... Bah voilà hein ! Biz à vous :)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**quelqu'un m'a crit :** Tu m'autorises à faire une death-fic ? Niiiiia *ç* trop bien ! *se racle la gorge* Enfin bref ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera ! Bisous :)

**Neliana :** Je suis contente que mes deux fictions te plaisent et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça ! Je ne sais pas encore si c'est un happy-end... on verra ça xD ! Biz à toi !

**Hn :** Euuh... Non, je ne dirais pas le QI de Naruto car je ne me suis pas assez renseignée dessus et que sur internet, il y a la vérité comme le contraire, donc je préfère ne pas dire de bêtises et laisser le QI de Naruto "secret" en quelques sortes.. Désolée. Je suis contente que la relation entre Ino et Naruto te satisfait ! Elle sera importante tout au long de la fiction notre petite blonde :) ! Bisous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

**Prends une grande inspiration...**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Centre Psychiatrique Senju, 15h.<strong>_

Sasuke tapa trois coups contre la porte comme à son habitude, il allait ouvrir la porte pour entrer dans le bureau lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Ou plutôt, son psychiatre lui ouvrit. Il resta un moment à l'observer et d'un geste machinal, lui rendit son livre. Ça devait être le neuvième qu'il lui empruntait. Le psychiatre se saisit de l'objet et se décala pour laisser entrer son patient. Ce-dernier partit s'installer sur le divan. Le blond referma la porte avec douceur et partit ranger le livre dans la bibliothèque, sur une étagère quelconque. Il fit quelques pas et s'affala plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de Sasuke. Naruto le détailla un long moment. Un de ses doigts entortilla une mèche blonde, la tira avant de la lâcher. Il refit son geste plusieurs fois, voulant s'occuper les doigts. Il prit enfin la parole :

- La lecture m'a aidé dans les pires moments de ma vie.

Le brun releva la tête et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé confortable. Naruto soupira et continua, la voix basse :

- A vrai dire... entre le travail et la lecture, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Je bossais mes cours, dans des bars pour me faire de l'argent. Sur le chemin, je discutais avec mes amis et les rares soirées où je n'avais rien à faire, j'étais avec Sakura. Ma petite amie. Elle m'a quitté hier en passant. Je lui cachais des choses. Elle a pas apprécié.

Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi son psychiatre parlait. Après tout, ce n'était pas le contraire, normalement ? Il laissa cependant couler. Il n'était obligé de rien, et ça l'arrangeait. Sur le même ton, son psychiatre continua :

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis psychiatre à mon âge, non ? A vrai dire, je suis ce qu'on appelle un « surdoué ». Tout ce que je lis, je le retiens, je l'applique. Tout ce que je vois, ce que j'entends. Tout est dans ma tête et il me suffit d'une seule chose pour que je te récite tout. Au lieu de faire onze ans d'études, j'en ai fais huit. C'est déjà pas mal, mais ils voulaient pas m'en faire moins. Bref. Tu sais quoi, Sasuke ? Je me suis attaché à toi.

Naruto parlait sans faire attention si ses phrases étaient bien construites ou si, toutes mises ensembles, elles voulaient dire quelque chose. Il parlait. Il en avait besoin. Puis, il se dévoilait et peut être que Sasuke se dévoilerait aussi. Il savait que ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, mais peut être... il espérait. Il ne s'arrêta pas :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es enfermé dans un mutisme, pourquoi tu as voulu quitter le monde plusieurs fois, pourquoi ta mère ne veut rien nous dire, pourquoi tu as l'air d'avoir oublié comment on faisait pour ressentir quelque chose... J'aimerais savoir parce que j'aimerais t'aider. Pas parce que c'est mon métier ou un truc du genre. Je suis devenu psychiatre pour aider les autres. Quand j'étais gosse, je voulais devenir médecin, chirurgien même. Je voulais sauver le plus de vie possible car pour moi, c'était la chose la plus importante au monde. Et toi, Sasuke, tu as un rêve ? Tu as eu un rêve ?

Il posait la question sans attendre de réponse, car il savait que Sasuke ne répondrait pas. Le brun fixer son psychiatre qui regardait ailleurs. Il semblait totalement... perdu dans ce qu'il racontait. Sasuke laissa son coude se poser sur l'accoudoir et son menton se caler dans sa paume. Il continuait d'observer l'homme devant lui avec une drôle d'étincelle dans les yeux. Lui ? Oui, il avait eu un rêve. Il voulait devenir pompier, sauver des vies à sa manière également. Ils avaient un peu le même rêve : sauver des vies, encore et encore, encore et toujours. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et il détailla minutieusement le visage du blond. Quand il souriait, deux petites fossettes se creusaient sur le haut de ses joues. Ses yeux pétillaient et son regard s'attardait sur les tableaux et la bibliothèque, mais aucune fois, il ne se déposa sur Sasuke.

- Si c'est le cas... Accroche toi à ce rêve, ne l'abandonne pas, jamais. C'est quelque chose de magnifique, d'accomplir son rêve. J'ai eu des centaines de rêves. Je voulais être psychiatre, avoir une femme, un ou deux enfants peut être. Pour le moment, seul le premier a fonctionné. Ma petite amie m'a quittée et pour les enfants, c'est foutu. Accroche toi à ton rêve, Sasuke, guéris pour ton rêve, guéris pour toi, guéris pour pouvoir rêver encore et encore... C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Le truc... c'est que quoique tu fasses, ou que tu ne fasses pas... je te collerais aux basques, même si Tsunade décide que tu dois voir un autre psychiatre, je te collerais aux basques, je viendrais te parler, te questionner, te parler de livres et...

Il se stoppa brusquement et se leva, faisant presque sursauter Sasuke. Ce-dernier se redressa et suivit du regard l'homme blond qui se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, il pianota sur les tranches des livres et s'en saisit d'une, il lui tendit le livre avec un magnifique sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Ce livre est génial, je te le conseille ! Si tu as aimé les autres, celui là, tu vas l'adorer ! C'est français et c'est toute une saga. C'est un peu pour les gamines mais... j'ai trouvé l'histoire bien pensée et assez belle. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer !

Sasuke s'en saisit et Naruto fit volte-face et ouvrit la porte.

- Je reviens dans dix minutes !

Et quand la porte se ferma, Sasuke comprit qu'il avait le choix. Le choix de partir ou de rester. Le choix de rester enfermer ou de laisser un espoir qu'il sortirait enfin de son mutisme. Peut être pas aujourd'hui, mais... un jour. Il s'enfonça dans le divan et commença sa lecture, attendant l'arrivée de son psychiatre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hôpital du Centre, 18h07.<strong>_

Sakura sortit de l'hôpital en s'étirant. Elle frissonna lorsque le froid lui gifla le visage et fronça le nez. Naruto revint rapidement dans son esprit et son sourire disparut avec une rapidité déconcertante. Naruto... Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle l'avait quitté. Elle avait quitté Naruto. Elle dénoua sa queue de cheval et frotta son cuir chevelu endoloris. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle était avec Naruto. Naruto. Elle ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers sa voiture, alors qu'elle ouvrait la portière, une voix la fit se retourner. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en apercevant Ino courir vers elle... Sourire qui disparut bien vite en sentant la main claquer contre sa joue.

- Non mais t'es malade ? s'écria-t-elle.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Merde ! Pourquoi t'as quitté Naruto espèce d'idiote ?

Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la portière pour rentrer dans la voiture mais le bras de son amie l'arrêta.

- Sakura... explique moi.

- Naruto a déjà du te dire pourquoi.

- Non ! Tu lui as mentit, j'en suis sûre ! Après plus de dix ans de vie de couple, vous vous quittez comme ça ? Parce que tu n'acceptes pas le fait qu'il t'ai mentit pour sa tumeur et...

- Tu le savais ? s'écria-t-elle en faisant volte-face.

- Je l'ai appris à midi figure toi ! Et nous sommes les seules au courant. La seule façon que tu as trouvé pour le soutenir c'est de le quitter ? Franchement, bravo ! Je dis pas mieux, je t'applaudirais même si mes mains n'étaient pas occupées à t'empêcher de partir.

- Ino...

- Alors ? J'attends ? Pourquoi tu l'as quitté ?

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement et son regard se transforma bien vite. Elle avait quitté Naruto ? Son premier amour ? L'homme avec qui elle avait partagé presque la moitié de sa vie pour... un homme qu'elle avait rencontré ? Non mais...

- C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Ino... s'il-te-plaît. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça et...

- Tu l'as trompé ?

- Quoi ?

Sakura ouvrit la bouche comme si elle avait vu un dragon dans le ciel. Ino répéta, pas certaine de pouvoir se retenir si son amie lui répondait par l'affirmative :

- Est-ce que tu as trompé Naruto ?

- Non ! T'es folle ? Je le respecte trop pour ça !

Ino soupira de soulagement. Sakura avait été à une période sa meilleure amie et elles étaient toujours proches, mais moins qu'avant. La première n'avait pas accepté qu'un jeu de flirt existe entre son petit ami – à présent son ex – et son amie, et depuis... quelque chose s'était cassé. Sakura soupira fortement et frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires chez Naruto alors... est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser partir, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais Sakura ? Je veux dire Naruto... tu m'as toujours dis que Naruto était l'homme de ta vie et là... je ne te comprends pas...

- Les choses changent, je suppose...

Ino hocha la tête et Sakura s'installa dans sa voiture... vite stoppé par la blonde qui demanda :

- Tu viendras quand même, samedi prochain ? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas tous réunis et...

- Je viendrais. Et j'espère que Naruto ne se privera pas par ma faute...

La jeune femme hocha la tête et lâcha la portière. La voiture démarra et quitta le parking de l'hôpital. Ino soupira et ferma les yeux douloureusement. _Les choses changent..._ peut être un peu trop pour elle même.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hôpital du Centre, service neurologie, jeudi suivant, 13h.<strong>_

Naruto avait passé son week-end à stresser, sa semaine à stresser. Une semaine que Sakura l'avait quitté, six jours qu'Ino et lui avaient eu cette discussion, six jours qu'il discutait avec Sasuke – ou qu'il faisait un monologue à Sasuke, nuance – cinq jours qu'il avait annoncé à sa chef qu'il avait besoin de son après midi pour voir un neurochirurgien, cinq jours que tous ses collègues étaient aux petits soins pour lui sans lui en dire la raison – mais il s'en doutait. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants puis releva la tête vers le neurochirurgien qui semblait totalement absorbé par les multiples chiffres qui ornaient son dossier. L'homme roux soupira légèrement et commença :

- Il va falloir opérer, Uzumaki-san.

- Opérer ?

- Oui. Le plus rapidement serait le mieux.

- Attendez... Vous voulez... me faire passer sur le billard ?

- Il n'y a pas d'autres choix, avança le médecin en plongeant son regard marron dans le sien.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ou un truc du genre ? Je veux dire. Je peux vivre avec, non ?

- Et bien... Vous êtes médecin, c'est ça ?

- Psychiatre.

- Venez voir.

L'homme s'approcha de la fenêtre et mit en évidence ses IRM. Naruto se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il commença l'explication, montrant de son index sa tumeur.

- Elle fait un peu plus d'un centimètre et appuie assez sur vos nerfs optiques. Votre vision va continuer à se détériorer au fur et à mesure des mois, voire des semaines. Votre tumeur va appuyer ici, faisant pression, continua-t-il en montrant de son index fin la limite entre les deux hémisphères. Je ne vous explique pas ce qu'il se passe lorsque quelque chose de ce genre fait pression, je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Je...

- Vous allez avoir des trous de mémoires si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, votre vision va s'aggraver de plus en plus et vous allez avoir des pertes de connaissances de moins en moins espacées. Ensuite, le bout de vos doigts vont être paralysé. Pas longtemps, une seconde, voire moins. Puis ce sera vos orteils et ça montera au fur et à mesure. Vous voulez vraiment attendre de ne plus pouvoir bouger, Uzumaki-san ?

Naruto soupira fortement pour calmer les battements de son cœur et s'assit sur le lit de la chambre d'hôpital. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Les hôpitaux lui faisaient peur, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Venir ici lui demandait un grand contrôle sur lui-même... Et sa phobie était les tables d'opérations... Alors passer sur le billard ? Son corps eu un frisson de dégoût à cette pensée.

- Et ce serait une anesthésie locale ou générale ?

- Générale.

_Encore plus flippant_, songea-t-il.

- Et c'est vous qui m'opérerez ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux vous demander un service ? interrogea-t-il alors.

Le neurochirurgien arqua un sourcil et hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que le médecin Yamanaka Ino pourrait assister à l'opération... C'est une amie et... vous allez trouver ça bête mais, j'ai la phobie des tables d'opérations c'est le comble pour un médecin mais... enfin...

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème.

- Vous allez devoir me raser ? Oh non... mes cheveux !

- C'est la seule chose à laquelle vous pensez ?

- J'essaie de rester positif.

Le plus vieux laissa un sourire se poser sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête.

- Bien. Vu l'état l'emplacement de sa tumeur et sa grosseur, ça m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas encore fait de malaise. Jamais d'absences ou autres ?

- Jamais. Seulement des vertiges, des troubles de la vision, quelques maux de têtes, mais rien de plus.

- Nausées ?

- Aucune.

- Saignements ?

- Saignements ?

- Nez, gencives, oreilles ?

- Jamais...

Jensen Simmons hocha la tête en notant quelques mots sur le dossier qu'il avait en main.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous ayez des malaises d'ici la fin de la semaine. Ménagez vous. Et si vous commencez à saigner du nez – c'est toujours le nez le premier – ne paniquez pas, vous attendez quelques minutes et ça passera.

- Bien...

- Je vous appellerais pour vous donner l'horaire de votre opération. Ça sera d'ici dans environ deux semaines, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

- Ça sera bon.

Naruto se leva et serra la main de l'autre homme avant de déambuler dans l'hôpital. Le service neurologie... Il frissonna une nouvelle fois et s'empressa de quitter l'hôpital du centre. Il appellerait Ino plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait se rendre au centre pour continuer le plus rapidement possible ses rendez-vous... Une fois dans sa voiture, Naruto caressa le volant en cuir avant de poser son front dessus. Son poing frappa le tableau de bord avec violence. _Merde !_ Comment allait-il annoncer ça à ses amis samedi ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.. Bisous :)<p> 


	6. et avance

****Bonjour à tous. En premier lieu. Je m'excuse pour l'attente. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, pas eu le temps de publier et j'ai à peine eu le temps de passer sur FFnet éè Des excuses en règles s'imposent donc.

J'ai répondu aux reviews d'Agoraphobie, mais je ne répondrais pas à celles du chapitre 5 d'Au gré du hasard. Je n'ai pas le temps et je m'excuse encore. Vraiment.

Cependant, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et de votre attente. N'hésitez pas à commenter, à crier (parce que vu mon absence non justifiée, je vous comprendrais totalement), à dire que vous êtes mécontent. Bref. N'hésitez pas.

Je m'excuse encore, vraiment.

Bref. J'espère que votre lecture sera bonne. Biz à tous, et merci de me suivre malgré mon absence :')

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

… **et avance.**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Résidence Mizu's Company, appartement 409, samedi, 19h43.<strong>_

Ino servit à boire à Hinata qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Assis sur les canapés, par terre ou contre le mur – le salon n'était pas très grand – la bande du lycée s'était enfin retrouvée ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu tous ensemble et ça lui manquait, elle l'avouait. Une seule personne manquait à l'appel : Naruto. Il l'avait appelé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt pour lui dire qu'il était en retard et que ce n'était pas de sa faute car _« ces putains de chauffards savent pas conduire ! »_. L'annonce de la séparation entre Sakura et Naruto avait laissé un petit malaise s'installer... vite cassé par Kiba et Hinata qui annoncèrent leur mariage prochain. L'effervescence avait été telle qu'Ino avait presque – notez le _presque_ – oublié la tumeur de Naruto. Elle avait tenu parole et n'avait rien dit... mais Naruto avait eu rendez-vous avec le docteur Jensen Simmons le jeudi précédent et elle n'avait eu aucun écho. Elle attendait les nouvelles avec impatience. Elle voulait savoir. Savoir si ça pouvait s'arranger : l'espoir fait vivre. La sonnette retentit enfin et c'est Lee qui hurla un _« Enfin là ! »_ qui fit sursauter Tenten qui le frappa aussitôt : leur couple marchait toujours aussi bien. La porte d'entrée se referma et pourtant, Naruto et Ino ne revinrent pas. Le rire communicatif se stoppa et, curieux, ils penchèrent tous leur tête vers l'entrée où Ino et Naruto parlaient à voix basses. Ils se sentirent vite observé car l'homme releva la tête et un magnifique sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il sauta presque sur Kiba et le serra dans ses bras après lui avoir donné un gros bisou sur la joue... juste pour l'embêter, le brun détestait ça.

- Bon ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là... On peut commencer à bouffer les pizzas ! lâcha Choji en allant dans la cuisine pour aller chercher la dizaine de boites de pizzas.

Naruto se fit une place contre le canapé, entre deux paires de jambes : celles d'Ino et de Neji. Ils discutèrent, rirent, se taquinèrent. La soirée se déroulait parfaitement bien. Quelques fois, Choji lançait quelques regards à sa petite amie dont un voile triste couvrait ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était rentré en pleurs et bizarrement, ce sentiment de tristesse était vite réapparut quand Naruto était entré dans l'appartement. Il chassa cette idée de la tête et se replongea dans sa conversation avec Shikamaru et Hinata alors que Naruto et Kiba se disputaient un morceau de pizza à la mozzarella.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde était affalé sur le sol ou sur les canapés, Naruto décida de se lancer : après tout, il devait bien le faire un jour, non ? Alors il s'humidifia les lèvres et se racla la gorge, attirant toute l'attention sur lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Comment annoncer ça ? Il se désista et se leva.

- Je vais devoir y aller moi !

- Déjà ? interrogea Neji, surpris.

- Et bien...

- C'est bizarre que tu nous quittes déjà, Naruto... soupira Shikamaru.

- Ouais, assez, renchérit Choji.

_ Évidemment_, songea le blond en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Il savait qu'ils avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils pensaient sûrement que c'était à cause de sa séparation avec Sakura. Debout au milieu du salon, il eut un vertige, voulu se rattraper à quelque chose mais ne trouva aucune prise. Il se relaissa tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Ahah ! Je me suis levé trop vite, c'est rien ! s'empressa-t-il de justifier, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tous le regardèrent et Shikamaru lâcha :

- T'as toujours été un piètre menteur, Naruto.

Le blond lança un regard noir à son ami qui haussa les épaules, pas du tout impressionné. Il avait remarqué que Naruto n'était pas dans son assiette. Il avait mangé moins que d'habitude, il avait maigris depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il semblait fatigué. Et Shikamaru savait que ce n'était pas que Sakura la cause de tout ça. Naruto observa une à une les personnes présentes et annonça, lâchant sa bombe, les yeux dans le vide :

- J'ai une tumeur cérébrale. Je passe sur le billard dans deux semaines.

Hinata en lâcha son verre sur le tapis neuf de son amie. Aucun d'eux ne chercha cependant à arrêter l'écoulement qui salissait la moquette écrue. Ils restèrent un peu tous en stand-by sauf Sakura, qui se leva et quitta la pièce. Naruto releva la tête et se redressa, l'appelant. Elle ne se retourna pas et on entendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer dans un claquement sec.

- C'est peut être pour ça que je suis un génie ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

Neji, assis sur le canapé, lui donna un coup sur le crâne qui le fit grimacer.

- Arrête de dire des conneries aussi grosses que toi, Naruto.

- Je ne suis pas gros ! s'offusqua-t-il. Puis il reprit :

- Écoutez, c'est pas la...

- Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ? demanda alors Kiba, toujours sous le choc.

- Et bien... un peu plus d'un an, avoua-t-il.

- Un... un an... ? Et tu comptais jamais nous le dire ? T'as attendu un an pour nous sortir que tu allais passer sur une table d'opération ? s'étrangla l'Inuzuka en se redressant.

Kiba n'utilisait jamais l'expression « finir sur le billard »... Parce que pour lui finir signifiait mourir. Et il ne voulait pas que son ami « finisse sur le billard ». Les autres ne disaient rien mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Puis Choji comprit et se tourna vers sa petite amie.

- Tu étais au courant... souffla-t-il.

- Depuis une semaine, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire, contra Naruto en voyant le regard que portait Kiba à Ino.

Il eut un long moment de silence et fatigué, Naruto passa une main sur ses yeux dont la vue devenait floue. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et se referma une nouvelle fois et Sakura s'installa en tailleur sur le sol, comme quelques minutes auparavant.

- Et toi Sakura, tu étais au courant ? demanda Lee, triturant ses doigts.

- Je l'ai appris par moi-même, rétorqua l'ancienne brune.

- Tu n'étais pas censé l'apprendre, fit Naruto, levant les yeux au plafond.

- Parce que tu comptais me le cacher indéfiniment ?

- Tu l'aurais appris ce soir aussi !

- Excuse moi d'avoir pensé être un minimum importante pour toi !

- Ne joue pas à ça, Sakura. On sait tous les deux que tu ne m'as pas quitté à cause de ça.

Sa voix devenait froide et son ton menaçant. Il détestait savoir qu'elle était resté avec lui malgré que son amour ai disparut.

- Ça a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant.

Naruto suivit le mouvement. Tout ce qui n'avait pas été dit car leur rupture s'était faite sans discussion sortait maintenant. C'était pas très intime mais après tout, ils n'avaient rien à cacher à leurs amis communs.

- La goutte qui a fait déborder le vase ? Merde, et qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour que le vase soit rempli, hein ?

- Tu n'étais jamais à la maison !

- Je travaille de jour et toi de nuit ! Excuse moi si mes horaires ne te conviennent pas !

- Tu ne voulais pas me parler de tes patients !

- Heureusement ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te raconter leur vie ? Il manquait plus que ça !

- Tu...

- La ferme ! Je comptais sur toi Sakura ! J'ai rien dis à personne parce que je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter ! Mais tu sais quoi... je regrette même pas de ne t'avoir rien dit.

Il se détourna et s'excusa auprès de la blonde pour cette scène qui se leva comme si un taon l'avait piquée. Furieuse, Sakura quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Ino s'assit sur l'accoudoir pour laisser une place à son ami qui se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Vraiment, il n'aurait rien dû dire.

- J'ai totalement gâché la soirée... Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il dans un murmure.

Un coup derrière son crâne le fit bouder et Neji répéta :

- Arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi.

- Tu aurais dû nous le dire plus tôt mais... mieux vaut tard que jamais ! souffla Tenten, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Dis moi quand tu sais la date de ton « passage sur le billard », comme ça, je viendrais te voir le crâne rasé, plaisanta Kiba, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et bizarrement... l'ambiance fut plus légère que précédemment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Résidence Kaze's Company, appartement 206, le lendemain, 13h42.<strong>_

Naruto émergea de son sommeil réparateur à cause de la lumière trop importante dans sa chambre. Il grogna et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller, la couette glissant légèrement sur son torse nu. Il frissonna et d'une main fatiguée, il remonta l'édredon jusqu'au dessus de sa tête : double fonction, moins de lumières et plus de chaleur. Il sourit à sa pensée qu'il trouvait stupide et s'allongea totalement sur le ventre, s'étouffant presque parce que son nez était enfoncé dans l'oreiller. Il tourna la tête à l'opposé de la source de lumière et papillonna des yeux. Ses paupières se soulevèrent enfin et il aperçut le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. Dans un geste machinal, il tapota la table de nuit à la recherche de son portable et soupira en s'apercevant qu'il avait dû tomber dans la nuit. Il rampa jusqu'au bord du matelas et se pencha pour attraper le fil du chargeur, il tira légèrement, relevant l'objet électronique et étouffa un bâillement. Il arqua un sourcil surpris en voyant le nombre d'appels en absence venant du centre et s'empressa de rappeler la directrice, Senju Tsunade. Celle-ci répondit, mi-furibonde, mi-inquiète :

- Moshi moshi.

- Je suis désolé Tsunade-san, je dormais et je n'ai pas eu vos appels et...

- Naruto ? Mon dieu Naruto ! C'est catastrophique !

- Qu... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Naruto s'était redressé sur son lit. Senju Tsunade était une femme calme la plupart du temps, l'entendre totalement paniquée lui faisait presque peur. Sans comprendre réellement ce qui se passait, l'homme lâcha :

- Calmez vous, je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que vous racontez...

- Durant la balade avec son frère et sa mère, Uchiha Sasuke a fugué. Il a _fugué _!

- Comment ça, fugué ?

Naruto en restait bouche bée. C'était totalement impossible de quitter le centre sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. A l'intérieur de l'établissement, la fugue était tout simplement impossible. On pouvait s'y cacher si on le connaissait assez bien, mais pas _fuguer_. Puis, ce n'était pas vraiment une fugue. Enfin... il le croyait.

- Mais vous entendez quoi par fuguer ? Je veux dire c'est...

- Ils ont détournés les yeux, quand ils se sont retournés, Sasuke avait disparut. Mon dieu...

Et Tsunade ne cessait de jurer, totalement bouleversée par cette annonce. Il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre problème avec ces balades en ville. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi _aujourd'hui_ ?

- Écoutez je... je vais chercher de mon côté, je ne vous promets rien, Tsunade-san.

- Je sais... je sais. Désolé Naruto pour...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous tiens au courant si j'ai quelque chose.

- D'accord, merci. La police est déjà sur l'affaire.

Ils discutèrent quelques instants et peu après, Naruto raccrocha. Sasuke avait fugué. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ça semblait totalement... ah ! Puis pourquoi utilisé le verbe fuguer ? Le centre n'était pas sa maison, il avait fui le centre, nuance. Il ferma les yeux et se leva, jeta son portable sur son lit défait et s'empressa de rejoindre la salle d'eau pour prendre une douche avant de commencer ses recherches.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Librairie Nanabi, 18h.<strong>_

Naruto remercia une nouvelle fois le gérant de la librairie avant de sortir de la boutique. Il se laissa tomber sur des marches non loin et soupira, épuisé. Ses jambes le faisaient souffrir et des fois, sa vision le lâchait. Il calma ses tremblements en attrapant l'une de ses mains dans l'autre. Las et fatigué, il se redressa et continua de parcourir les rues pleines. Il entra dans une des multiples bibliothèques municipales de la ville et parcourut les rayons avec rapidité. Aucune trace de son petit protégé. Il continua sa route, entrant dans toutes les librairies et bibliothèques qui croisaient sa route. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, la petite aiguille de sa montre avait déjà passé le numéro huit et, épuisé, il se laissa glisser sur le canapé. Il s'endormit immédiatement, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Résidence Kaze's Company, appartement 206, lundi, 6h02.<strong>_

Naruto émergea sans l'aide de son réveil – chose rare mais pas inhabituelle – et grogna en apercevant l'heure. Il referma immédiatement les yeux en se rendant compte que sa vue était plus floue que d'habitude. Il jura et marmonna quelques insultes à l'intention d'il ne savait quel dieu et se redressa, fatigué. Il frotta ses yeux et se leva, titubant légèrement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Lorsque l'eau chaude glissa sur sa peau, il frissonna et eut une pensée pour son petit protégé... toujours porté disparut.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quelque part, il ne savait où, il ne savait quelle heure.<strong>_

Sasuke contempla le levé de soleil avec une joie indéchiffrable, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Il aimait lorsque le ciel se teintait de rose et d'orange, lorsque les oiseaux s'éveillaient, lorsque la ville se réveillait peu à peu et que les premiers cris d'enfants, les premiers vrombissements de voitures ou de moto se faisaient entendre. Il avait passé la nuit éveillé, à erré ici et là, déambulant dans les rues colorés jusqu'à quatre heures du matin d'après son horloge interne. Puis il avait vu la ville s'endormir et à présent, il la voyait se réveiller. Il adorait ça. Il jubilait comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël. Peut être parce que dans ces moments là, il se sentait bien, il se sentait plus proche de son père. Comme si la chaleur du soleil était la caresse tendre de la main de son père. Pendant les quelques instants où il n'avait pas été avec sa mère et son frère, il avait eu l'impression d'être libre, d'être un... corps libre, libre de ses mouvements, de ses pensées. Évidemment, il n'avait pas prévu tout ça. Après tout, sa petite vie au centre était tranquille, calme, pas trop chiante, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, personne ne l'embêtait... C'était une vie tranquille certes un peu monotone, mais tranquille. Ils s'étaient retrouvés devant une bibliothèque et Sasuke n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y entrer. Il avait caressé les vieux livres, respiré ce parfum si agréable des livres neufs comme vieux. Il n'avait pas pensé que sa mère et son frère l'abandonneraient... peut être voulaient-ils se débarrasser de lui ? _Sûrement,_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Lorsqu'il était sortit... il avait voulu retourner au centre, mais il ne savait ni comment y aller, ni envie de demander son chemin à quelqu'un. Le soleil plus haut dans le ciel, il se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis et recommença à marcher sur le trottoir, se faisant parfois bousculer par des enfants qui couraient pour rejoindre l'école ou par des gens pressés d'aller rejoindre leur bureau.

Il continua sa marche jusqu'à ce que son ventre se fasse entendre. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis vingt-quatre heures et... la faim se faisait sentir. Il l'ignora cependant et un policier l'arrêta alors qu'il contemplait avec une fascination se lisant seulement dans les yeux les livres en vitrine – bon sang qu'il aimait les livres !

- Hé, petit, tu n'es pas censé être à l'école ?

Il le regarda, aucune émotion trahissant son visage. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Son collègue s'approcha alors et l'observa sans gêne. Sasuke ne réagit pas et retourna à la contemplation des livres. Les couvertures, les couleurs, les pages ouvertes... il n'avait qu'une envie : entrer dans cette librairie.

- Tu es Uchiha Sasuke, non ?

Il n'entendait même pas ce que disait l'autre homme. A quoi cela servait de l'écouter de toute façon ? Un froncement de sourcils vint trahir son visage lorsque les deux hommes l'empoignèrent et l'emmenèrent à leur voiture de fonction. Le jeune homme soupira intérieurement et lorsqu'il fut assis à l'arrière de la voiture, il s'interrogea sur le pourquoi on ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Commissariat Est, 14h37.<strong>_

- On l'a retrouvé devant une librairie à quelques minutes en voiture d'ici. Vous êtes sûrs que ce gamin a fugué ? Il ressemble plutôt à un gamin perdu, soupira l'inspecteur en regardant à travers la vitre en verre teinté Uchiha Sasuke qui semblait ennuyé d'être assis sur une chaise par si confortable que ça.

Senju Tsunade passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et soupira pour tenter de calmer ses tremblements. Uzumaki Naruto, quant à lui, observait son petit protégé qui baladait son regard un peu partout dans la petite pièce. Uchiha Mikoto et Uchiha Itachi étaient debout à côté de l'inspecteur et la femme demanda alors :

- Est-ce qu'on peut...

- Laissez moi lui parler, inspecteur, coupa Naruto, ne faisant pas attention à son manque de politesse.

- Q... Quoi ? C'est à moi d'aller le voir ! s'écria Mikoto en mettant ses poings sur les hanches. C'est _mon_ fils !

- Maman... tenta Itachi en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Et c'est _mon_ patient, Uchiha-san.

Naruto ne prenait même pas la peine de la regarder et la blonde hocha la tête pour donner son accord :

- Je pense que c'est à Naruto d'aller le voir. Il connaît son métier, rassurez-vous, Hiruzen.

Sarutobi Hiruzen était une vieille connaissance de la psychiatre en chef et il donna son accord et accompagna le jeune homme jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. Naruto pénétra dans la salle alors que l'inspecteur retournait dans l'autre salle, écoutant attentivement ce que ce fameux psychiatre avait à dire pour faire parler l'adolescent taciturne.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Commissariat Est, salle d'interrogation, 14h41.<strong>_

Sasuke releva la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer et observa son psychiatre, une lueur étonnée au fond des pupilles. L'homme s'assit devant lui, la table en fer entre eux. Ils s'observèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que le blond ouvre la bouche :

- C'est très grave ce que tu as fais, Sasuke... Tu sais qu'on va devoir t'enfermer au centre ? Tu n'auras plus aucune sortie, tu le sais, ça ?

Comme à son habitude, il resta silencieux. La main tremblante, Naruto la porta à ses cheveux blonds qu'il ébouriffa. Leur regard s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois et bizarrement, le brun sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant cette lueur dans les yeux de son psychiatre. Cette lueur déçue. Cette lueur qu'il n'espérait pas voir chez son psychiatre, pas chez lui, pas chez celui-ci. Il l'aimait bien, en fait, ce psychiatre. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux. Il était mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi as-tu fuis le centre ?

Il n'avait pas fuit le centre. Il n'avait seulement pas su comment rentrer, pas de sa faute si sa mère et son frère l'avaient abandonnés.

- Sasuke... je sais que tu ne veux pas parler, mais c'est important, là. On est plus au centre. Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi... pourquoi tu as quitté le centre, pourquoi tu as fuis le centre, ta mère, ton frère.

Il ne les avait pas fuit bordel ! Il soupira fortement et les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent de quelques dixièmes millimètres. Il se reprit bien vite et se redressa. Même si c'était de l'ennui, c'était de la communication ! Pour une fois, Sasuke et lui communiquaient. Pas seulement par le biais des livres. Le brun ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici tant qu'_ils_ n'avaient pas des réponses. On ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ? Puis, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Naruto le comprit immédiatement et un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

- On arrivera à rien comme ça, Sasuke.

- …

- Est-ce que tu as fuis le centre ?

Il attendait une réponse, en plus. Tout compte fait, son psychiatre était chiant. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et le sourire qui prit possession des lèvres de Naruto le laissa surpris, il n'en laissa cependant rien paraître.

- Est-ce que tu as fuis ta mère et ton frère ?

Nouvelle négation.

- Ça y ressemble pourtant.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et fixa la vitre derrière Naruto. Ce-dernier se retourna puis regarda une nouvelle fois son protégé.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'ils nous entendent ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question alors Sasuke ne fit rien. Naruto humidifia ses lèvres et baissa la voix :

- Tu dois me promettre de me dire pourquoi tu as quitté le centre.

Le brun resta toutefois silencieux puis Naruto lui tendit son auriculaire droit. L'adolescent resta un moment à observer le petit doigt avant de coincer le sien dans celui de son psychiatre.


	7. Rien ne sert de courir

****Bonsoir à tous. Avant de répondre aux reviews anonymes, je vais m'excuser platement et je vais vous expliquer un peu pourquoi un si long silence de ma part.

Pour commencer, chronologiquement parlant, je n'avais plus d'inspiration. Aucune idée. Je ne pouvais pas écrire une phrase sans qu'elle ne me déplaise. Les sentiments que je voulais faire passer n'étaient pas ceux que je mettais sur mon document texte, alors je me suis énervée (et plus d'une fois) contre mon pauvre ordinateur et moi-même. J'ai pensé à arrêter cette fiction, le plus vite possible. Je ne veux pas la faire traîner en longueur si c'est pour raconter n'importe quoi, sans que ça suive l'histoire que je m'étais posée au début. J'hésite même à en faire une véritable romance Naruto/Sasuke. Au début, je pensais faire une fiction longue (une vingtaine de chapitres, voire un peu plus) et donc, j'aurais eu le temps de poser leur relation (ou même leur début de relation). Etant donné que l'inspiration se fait très... rare ces temps-ci, je ne pense même pas les "mettre ensemble". Je voulais donc vous prévenir que, non, cette fiction ne sera pas une véritable histoire d'amour entre les deux, pas de relations sexuelles intenses, pas de petits mots d'amours, rien de tout ça.

Ensuite, j'ai mon bac en fin d'année (dans cinq semaines exactement) et même si je ne révise pas beaucoup (car je suis une flemmarde née et que je ne compte pas bosser énormément pour avoir mon bac u_u), je révise un minimum pour que, lorsque j'arrête, je n'ai pas l'envie d'écrire.

Pour continuer, j'ai une vie en dehors de mes écrits et ces temps-ci, ça va pas fort (quoique, ça s'est arrangé donc je vais un peu mieux). J'ai des problèmes de santés et de fatigues, mais j'essaie d'être le plus présente possible sur le site pour voir tout ce qui s'y passe.

Voilà. Je suis vraiment désolée que cette fiction ne soit pas aussi bien qu'Agoraphobie (qui restera pour moi la meilleure fiction que j'ai écrite). J'ai voulu essayer, je me suis plantée, et je m'en excuse. Je terminerais cependant cette fiction, même si ce ne sera pas la première fin à laquelle j'ai pensé, mais je la terminerais. Elle sera sûrement longue à venir, cette fin, mais elle viendra, je vous le promets :)

Bref. Si vous avez lu, vous avez eu du courage hein ! Je réponds aux reviews anonymes, et je vous laisse le plaisir de lire le chapitre 7, légèrement plus long que le précédent :)

**Laly :** Fugaku est mort, oui, tu as raison. On en découvre plus ou moins la cause dans le chapitre. Je suis désolée, j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages ^o^

**anon :** Non, ce n'est pas une fiction abandonnée :) Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et que tu aimes la lire. Je n'ai pas pu te prévenir pour ce chapitre, mais je le ferais pour les prochains, par contre, est-ce que tu peux laisser l'adresse de ton blog à chaque review ? Parce que sinon, je vais me perdre :) Merci !

**kaila :** Hey ! Et bien, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Désolée, la suite a mit du temps à venir, j'en explique les raisons plus haut :) En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Biz à toi :)

**Mei :** Merci à toi ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fiction te plaise et que tu la trouves originale ! C'est dur de trouver un sujet non utilisé maintenant, donc savoir qu'elle se détâche un peu des autres me fait plaisir :) La fin.. je ne l'ai plus en tête, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera une fin triste, heureuse, mignonne ou quoi. Je verrais plus tard :) Biz à toi !

**Hinoto Helene :** Wahou, je suis contente qu'Au gré du hasard te plaise ! Pour moi, c'est Agoraphobie qui reste dans mon p'tit coeur parce que, c'est mon bébé, mais savoir que ma deuxième véritable fiction plaît, c'est quelque chose de très important pour moi :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Biz :D

**Hn :** Quand j'ai écris le petit moment de liberté de Sasuke... il était très, très très tard, et j'ai pensé à tout ce qu'on pouvait ressentir alors qu'on était enfermé dans un centre, H24. Voir le lever du soleil m'a toujours émue... alors je me suis imaginé à la place de Sasuke qui lui, n'en avait pas vu depuis des années :D En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise et je suis contente de te retrouver sur Au gré du hasard :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

**Rien ne sert de courir…**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Quartier résidentielle à la périphérie de la ville, demeure Uchiha, 15h27.<strong>_

Uchiha Mikoto referma la porte en serrant les dents. Devant elle, son fils aîné l'observait, inquiet. Leur regard si semblables se rencontrèrent et elle s'empressa de passer devant lui, fuyant ce visage qui ressemblait à celui de son fils cadet.

- Maman.

Elle se stoppa et se retourna, le visage aussi froid qu'elle le pouvait. Itachi soupira fortement alors qu'elle faisait volte-face, montant vivement les marches qui menaient à l'étage. L'homme la suivit et s'arrêta devant l'ancienne chambre de son petit frère. Il grinça des dents. Il chassa ses sombres souvenirs d'un mouvement de tête et accéléra l'allure pour arrêter sa mère.

- Maman. Stop.

- Tu n'es pas dans le droit de me donner des ordres ! cingla-t-elle en faisant lâcher la prise qu'avait son fils sur elle.

- Et toi tu n'as pas le droit de m'ignorer comme tu le fais !

Il eut un long moment de silence avant que Mikoto détourne le regard, se sentant mal. Elle humidifia ses lèvres, sécha le coin de ses yeux. Le fils et la mère restèrent quelques instants dans la même pièce dans un silence des plus pesant. Itachi soupira soudain et quitta la salle, fatigué de la nuit blanche qu'il avait effectué à la recherche de son petit frère.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centre Psychiatrique Senju, salle de consultation, mercredi suivant, 15h23.<strong>_

Le silence était pesant. Un peu trop même. Naruto soupira et passa une main un peu trop tremblante à son goût dans ses cheveux blonds et légèrement emmêlés. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la referma. Devant lui, Sasuke observait la pièce en silence. Lao-Tseu disait que « la plus grande révélation est le silence ». Mais quand il y a trop de chose à révéler, le silence est-il vraiment la meilleure des choses ? Naruto en doutait fortement. Il accrocha le regard de son protégé et ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager.

- Tu sais, Sasuke, il faut que tu me dises pourquoi tu as fui le centre, c'est important. Et puis, tu l'as promis.

- …

- Ce n'est pas digne d'un homme de ne pas tenir sa parole, tu le sais, ça ?

Sasuke sembla se tendre quelques instants avant de retrouver une posture droite et sans faille. Naruto soupira fortement et se leva. A quoi bon continuer la séance si Sasuke n'était pas prêt à avancer de lui-même ? A rien. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, puis resta sur le côté.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne le souhaites pas. Alors... j'aimerais que tu t'en ailles, et que tu reviennes seulement quand tu seras prêt à... guérir.

Sasuke resta assis pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever. Il quitta la pièce d'un pas lent et, seulement lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, il regarda en arrière.

Naruto soupira et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il allongea ses jambes et s'étira. A cet instant, la seule chose qui traversa l'esprit de Naruto fut que, comme sa vie sentimentale, sa vie professionnelle était une catastrophe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hôpital du Centre, une semaine plus tard, jeudi, 11h.<strong>_

Ino serra les dents alors qu'elle se lavait les mains avec ferveur, elle releva cependant la tête lorsque le neurochirurgien se plaça devant le lavabo à sa droite et commença à se laver les mains également. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et observa ses mains blanches dû au savon. Jensen Simmons était un très grand chirurgien, elle n'en doutait pas. Mais... ça faisait toujours peur de savoir qu'on pouvait assister à la mort de son meilleur ami. Elle rinça abondamment ses membres devenues légèrement rouge à cause de la morsure froide.

- Vous êtes inquiète, Yamanaka-san ?

- Qui ne le serait pas, docteur ?

- Vous devez rester professionnelle.

- C'est mon meilleur ami qui passe sur cette table d'opération. Je...

- Si vous faites un seul faux pas à cause de votre attachement à Uzumaki-san, je devrais vous faire sortir, compris ? prévint-il en relevant ses yeux noirs vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête et passa la porte. Une jeune infirmière l'aida à se préparer et elle leva les yeux vers la pièce d'observation. Il y avait quelques jeunes médecins et Ino aperçut la couleur de cheveux si distinctive de Sakura. Elle semblait totalement paniquée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Naruto, assis sur une chaise qu'elle ne saurait décrire, et s'approcha de lui.

- Sakura est là, annonça-t-elle en montrant d'un signe la grande baie vitrée.

- C'est censé me rassurer ? souffla le blond alors que la moitié de son crâne était rasé.

- Je ne sais pas... Tu es sûr que tu veux faire une anesthésie générale ?

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux... Ino, à te voir comme ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui passe sur le billard, plaisanta Naruto.

- Idiot...

Leur échange fut brisé par l'arrivée de Jensen Simmons qui commença :

- Uzumaki-san, prêt ?

- Ouvrez moi, je veux être partit d'ici demain maximum.

- Ce sera le cas.

Se plaçant derrière lui, il annonça à l'anesthésiste de commencer. Un homme brun lui posa un masque sur sa bouche et son nez et lui conseilla de faire un décompte à partir de cinquante. Naruto s'exécuta. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, son regard bleu rencontra celui vert de Sakura. Il lui envoya un clin d'œil... et s'endormit totalement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hôpital du Centre, jeudi, 13h23.<strong>_

Sakura serra ses doigts contre son verre de café – maintenant froid depuis deux bonnes heures – alors qu'elle voyait la tumeur de son ancien petit ami glisser dans le plateau en fer. Elle soupira de soulagement et remarqua, seulement à cet instant, qu'elle avait cessé de respirer quelques secondes auparavant. Naruto allait bien. Naruto avait tenu. Naruto n'allait pas mourir. Elle se sentit heureuse. Tellement bien. Tellement... tellement... Elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait du mouvement dans la salle d'opération. Des mauvais pas du tout normaux. Trop de sang. Certes, le cerveau était plus irrigué que n'importe quel muscle du corps. Il y avait toujours énormément de sang, mais là, il y en avait trop. Et lorsqu'un filet rouge vint rouler sur la lèvre supérieure de Naruto... le cœur de Sakura rata un battement et le café qu'elle tenait entre les mains s'écrasa sur le sol.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hôpital du Centre, jeudi, 13h25.<strong>_

Ino se dégagea alors qu'une nouvelle décharge venait faire sursauter le corps de son ami. Non. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Sa respiration reprit un rythme normale seulement lorsque le cœur du blond repartit. Elle osa relever les yeux pour apercevoir une Sakura totalement désemparée... et elle se dit qu'elle devait absolument avoir une conversation avec la jeune femme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hôpital du Centre, jeudi, 18h34.<strong>_

Naruto se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne et la première chose qu'il fit, fut de porter sa main à son front. Chose impossible car elle était bloquée par un poids. Il papillonna des yeux et laissa ses yeux bleus glisser le long de son corps. Là, assise sur une chaise d'hôpital, appuyé le front sur sa main, Sakura dormait, une ride au milieu des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre pourquoi elle était là. Il voulut se redresser mais la douleur de son crâne était trop forte : sa tête retomba comme une masse. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer et des pas calmes s'approchèrent du lit. Naruto détailla la personne devant lui.

- Tu es réveillé ?

- Ino...

- Ça va, ta tête ?

- J'ai mal au crâne...

Et c'était un euphémisme. Son cerveau pulsait trop fort, ses tempes bourdonnaient, ses oreilles chauffaient, ses yeux pétillaient sous la douleur. Ino hocha la tête et fit le tour du lit d'un pas rapide avant de lui administrer quelques calmants.

- Tu vas t'endormir d'ici peu.

Il ne trouva pas la force de répondre et surtout, n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. D'une main douce, la jeune femme caressa la joue de Naruto qui rouvrit les yeux.

- Sakura...

- Repose toi.

- Mais...

Les lèvres pulpeuses et roses du médecin se posèrent sur son front, un long moment. Naruto resta surpris, mais n'eut pas réellement le temps de se poser des questions : il s'endormit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hôpital du Centre, vendredi, 02h07.<strong>_

Devant la machine à café, Sakura attendait plus ou moins patiemment sa boisson chaude. Elle tritura une mèche de cheveux roses et soupira en s'observant dans la vitre du distributeur juste à côté de cette foutue machine. Ses racines se voyaient déjà. Elle devait refaire sa couleur, mais n'en avait pas vu l'intérêt. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en trop peu de temps pour songer à une couleur sans importance. Elle prit enfin son gobelet et partit s'asseoir sur une chaise dans le couloir, juste devant la porte de la chambre de son ancien amant. Son cœur se serra à cette seule pensée. Tout ça. Tout ce qui s'était passé lui avait fait comprendre l'importance de Naruto dans sa vie, dans son cœur. Naruto était tout pour elle. Elle croyait ne plus l'aimer, mais c'était une erreur, une stupide erreur, une énorme et stupide erreur.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Sakura.

Elle sursauta et releva la tête vers Ino qui semblait tout aussi épuisée qu'elle avant de détailler avec une très grande intention le liquide brun.

- Je peux pas faire ça...

- Ton petit ami doit d'attendre.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son gobelet. Ses yeux verts s'embuèrent. Les souvenirs affluèrent. La boule dans sa gorge se fit plus grosse, prête à exploser à tout instants. Les bruissements de tissus ne la firent pas broncher, par contre, lorsque sa meilleure amie lui arracha presque le verre des mains pour la prendre dans ses bras la fit se tendre... avant de se laisser aller immédiatement. Elle posa son front sur l'épaule si forte de son amie. Elle était si faible à cet instant. En fait... elle l'avait toujours été.

- Tu vas me raconter ce qui te tracasse ou pas ?

- Je croyais... que je ne l'aimais plus...

- T'es vraiment bête.

- Je l'aime plus que n'importe qui...

- Bah je sais, souffla la blonde comme si c'était une évidence.

Elle se recula alors pour observer la jeune femme qui avait quitté son meilleur ami deux semaines plus tôt.

- T'as fais une connerie, Sakura.

- Il me manque tellement...

- Répare la.

- Je ne le mérite pas.

_Alors c'est ça_, songea la blonde en lui rendant son café. Elles restèrent silencieuses un long moment, laissant seulement les bruits de pas ou de machines briser le silence qui s'était installé.

- Il t'aime, tu l'aimes. Pourquoi tu vas chercher plus loin ? interrogea-t-il, réellement curieuse.

- Parce que je...

Sakura hésita. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, avoua :

- J'avais l'impression... d'être aimée.

- Qu'est ce que...

- On se voyait plus. Il travaillait quand j'étais en congé et vice-versa. Il n'a même pas prit le temps de me parler de sa tumeur, Ino ! Je... j'avais tellement l'impression... de ne pas être importante à ses yeux. J'ai cru... qu'il s'était lassé de moi, que j'avais perdu... que je l'avais perdu.

Lasse, Sakura passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle était si fatiguée.

- Il t'a emmené dans ton restaurant préféré, vous avez passé la soirée ensemble. Tout aurait pu bien se terminer, je ne comprends pas ta réaction, Sakura...

- Il ne me cachait rien.

- On ne peut pas en dire de même de toi, accusa Ino, tranchante.

- Je n'ai rien fais de mal ! répliqua l'autre en secouant vivement la tête. C'était... un homme, qui était là, c'est tout ! Il n'y a rien eu ! Quand il a voulu m'embrasser, je l'ai repoussée ! C'est Naruto qui... C'est Naruto que j'aime.

Et de ça, elle en était certaine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hôpital du Centre, vendredi, 11h34.<strong>_

- Laissez moi sortir ! soupira fortement Naruto en observant Jensen Simmons.

- Pas question. Vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque.

- Je vais très bien.

Jensen Simmons était une personne patiente, avec beaucoup de calme. Mais son patient lui faisait perdre sa patience légendaire. Il se massa les tempes et observa le jeune homme.

- Vous ne sortirez pas de cet hôpital. Vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque. Quelques secondes de plus et je vous déclarais mort. Alors s'il-vous-plaît, restez dans ce lit jusqu'à demain après midi !

- Mais...

- Je repasserais tout à l'heure. Bonne journée, Uzumaki-san.

Naruto grogna pour la forme quand le médecin quitta la chambre pour vite être remplacé par Sakura. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, pas certaine d'avoir le droit de rentrer. Naruto l'observa un moment avant lui sourire. Son cœur rata un battement et elle s'avança, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Dans un silence ni lourd ni pesant, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, pas très loin du blond. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Peut être cinq ou six minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bouge. C'est Naruto qui brisa le fil des pensées de Sakura, dans lesquelles elle s'était plongée sans s'en rendre compte :

- Pourquoi tu étais présente à...

- Je t'aime, coupa-t-elle, ses yeux verts brillant dangereusement.

Elle reprit avant même que Naruto n'ai le temps de refermer la bouche :

- Laisse moi une seconde chance, je t'en prie.

Elle attendit un long moment, espérant entendre une réponse positive. Réponse qui ne vint pas. Sa poitrine fit comme comprimée et elle esquissa un geste pour partir. Quitter cette chambre. Fuir le regard trop bleu. Elle n'en eut pas le temps.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centre Psychiatrique Senju, chambre du patient Uchiha Sasuke, vendredi, 15h52.<strong>_

Allongé sur son lit, l'adolescent réfléchissait. Son psychiatre, en plus de lui avoir interdit de remettre les pieds dans son bureau, était absent. Pourquoi ? Jusqu'à qu'en ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas posé de questions et il n'était pas du genre à écouter les conversations des autres. Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir à cause de deux coups frappés contre sa porte. Il fit glisser ses orbes noires jusqu'à la personne qui venait d'entrer. Senju Tsunade resta postée devant la porte ouverte et annonça :

- Ta mère t'a retiré du centre. Tu rentres chez toi dès demain matin.

Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose mais s'en empêcha. Sasuke ne la quittait pas des yeux. La blonde se détourna, sortit... puis rentra une nouvelle fois dans la chambre.

- Uzumaki-san va bien. Son opération s'est bien passée. Je pensais que... tu aurais aimé être au courant.

Et la porte se referma. Et Sasuke fut de nouveau seul. Son regard se perdit sur le plafond blanc cassé. Et bizarrement, un étau se défit de son cœur.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Quartier résidentielle à la périphérie de la ville, demeure Uchiha, le lendemain, 9h58.<strong>_

Sasuke sortit de la voiture avec lenteur. Il avait quitté le centre. Totalement. Il n'y remettrait plus les pieds. Jamais. Son frère l'appela, il n'y fit pas attention. Il observait cette maison qui avait été la sienne pendant une très, très longue période... mais pourtant si loin. Les tuiles, qu'il voyait à peine mais qu'il savait rouge. Les murs extérieurs étaient toujours de cette couleur crème qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Les fenêtres, dont les rebords étaient blancs, juraient presque avec l'ensemble de la demeure. Qui aurait eu l'idée de mettre du crème avec du blanc ? La porte, imposante, d'un brun foncé, lui faisait penser à celle d'une porte de prison, sans pour autant savoir pourquoi. Son regard glissa alors lentement vers l'allée fleurie. Les lys. Sa mère en avait toujours adoré l'odeur. Et l'herbe. Toujours verte, toujours bien tondue. Comme son père l'aimait.

- Sasuke ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever son regard de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Il avança, tenant son sac et, alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de cette porte qui lui rappelait tant celle d'une prison, les souvenirs affluèrent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centre ville, presque sept ans plus tôt, 18h43.<strong>_

- Sasuke, reste calme !

L'enfant de douze ans souffla fortement, s'installant au fond du siège de la voiture. Uchiha Fugaku soupira de soulagement et reporta son attention sur la route.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centre ville, 19h07.<strong>_

- Sasuke bon sang ! Assieds toi comme il faut !

- Mais papa...

- Ne m'oblige pas à... AH !

- PAPA !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quartier résidentielle à la périphérie de la ville, demeure Uchiha, presque sept ans plus tard, 10h01.<strong>_

- Sasuke ?

Sasuke sursauta et lâcha la poignée de la porte avec vivacité. Il recula d'un pas sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et percuta son frère. Son corps fut pris d'un spasme. Il fit volte face, observa son aîné avec un regard noir loin d'être neutre et quitta le regard si identique au sien des yeux. Sa vue se brouilla. Quelques minutes plus tard... il courait à en perdre haleine. Loin. Très loin. Peu importe si le temps se couvrait, si le soleil disparaissait, couvert par les nuages. Il devait partir. Le plus loin possible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Résidence Kaze's Company, appartement 206, 18h56.<strong>_

Naruto soupira en se regardant dans le miroir. Ses cheveux... il avait toujours adoré ses cheveux. Et là, plus rien. Un énième soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres puis elles s'étirèrent alors que la jeune femme l'entourait de ses bras fins.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle, la joue contre son dos.

Il se tourna pour l'enlacer, elle sourit. Il était sortit de l'hôpital quelques heures plus tôt. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sakura la veille lui avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. Mais pour le moment, il l'aimait. Donc il attendrait qu'elle avoue. Il attendrait que... Et puis, pourquoi se poser des questions ? Les lèvres de Naruto trouvèrent rapidement celles de Sakura et ils échangèrent un doux baiser, chaste. Crispant ses doigts sur la nuque de l'homme, Sakura se cambra légèrement, laissant échapper un gémissement. Les quelques semaines d'abstention resurgirent en même temps et, rapidement, ils furent tous deux allongés sur le lit, laissant des habits traînés dans la salle de bain, le couloir et la chambre. Les doigts frôlaient les peaux, faisaient transpirer l'autre et, quelques fois, une morsure ou une griffure faisait gémir l'un. Mais Naruto se stoppa subitement, se redressa légèrement.

- T'as pas entendu quelque chose ?

Sakura fronça les sourcils, ils échangèrent un regard avant de repartir dans une embrassade passionnée... que Naruto arrêta une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais... ? interrogea-t-elle, la voix rendue haletante par le plaisir.

- J'ai... entendu quelqu'un... Dans le couloir.

- Dans l'appart' ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je reviens.

Il se leva, enfila le boxer qui traînait là et mit son jean qu'il trouva dans le couloir. Sakura se redressa sur ses coudes, sans comprendre le comportement de son petit ami. Il n'y avait _aucun_ bruit. Il rêvait ! Totalement ! Elle allait se rallonger quand la voix paniquée de Naruto retentit dans l'appartement 206.

* * *

><p>Bon et bien voilà. Le chapitre 7 est terminé, le chapitre 8 en cours d'écriture... 2 pages word seulement, le chapitre 7 en fait 7, je suis donc encore loin de l'avoir fini !<p>

On devine ce qu'il s'est passé avec Fugaku et Sasuke, si ce n'est pas le cas... ahah, vous en saurez plus dans le chapitre 8, je pense. Son titre "_**... il suffit de partir à point.**_" Je ne vous donnerais pas d'extrait cette fois-ci, pardon T.T

BREF. Merci à vous d'avoir lu et de continuer à me suivre, pour ceux qui me suivent !

Bisous à vous tous :)


	8. il suffit de partir à point

**Chapitre 8 :**

… **il suffit de partir à point.**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Résidence Kaze's Company, 18h56.<strong>_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, dans ce couloir, trempé de la tête aux pieds avec l'adresse de son psychiatre arraché dans une page du bottin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il sentait son sang pulser contre ses tempes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur battait si fort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa gorge lui brûlait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il tremblait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était ici. Pourquoi il s'était tourné vers lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il s'approcha de la porte, donna un simple coup. Pas deux ou trois, comme à son habitude, seulement un. _Aidez moi, _criait-il intérieurement. Il pleurait, son corps tremblait. Il s'approcha un peu plus de la porte, posa le front contre. Supplia encore. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre. Comme si son esprit pouvait faire passer toutes les paroles qu'il n'avait jamais dites.

- Aidez moi...

Ses poings serrés se posèrent également contre la porte. Il voulait qu'on l'aide. Il ne voulait pas remettre les pieds là-bas, surtout pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il avait peur, tellement peur. Son front tapa contre le battant. Il supplia une nouvelle fois :

- Aidez moi... s'il-vous-plaît...

Ses épaules tressautèrent. Il avait mal à la gorge, mal au ventre, une envie de vomir sans pareille. Tous ses membres tremblaient. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir sa vue devenir floue. Il serra un peu plus les poings, se mordit la lèvre avant de quémander une nouvelle fois de l'aide. Il s'était tourné vers la seule personne qui avait traversé son esprit. La seule personne qu'il pensait qui pourrait l'aider.

- Je vous en prie...

La porte s'ouvrit, le faisait légèrement perdre l'équilibre. Il releva la tête si violemment que la personne en face de lui sursauta.

- Sasuke ?

Son psychiatre semblait surpris de le voir... et il avait raison, d'un certain côté. Il répéta une énième fois :

- Aidez moi...

- Sakura ! hurla presque Naruto en serrant Sasuke contre son torse nu. Apporte moi des serviettes !

Il fit entrer Sasuke dans son appartement et le fit se déchausser. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, sa petite amie entrait dans le salon avec un t-shirt sur le dos et trois serviettes dans les mains.

- Pourquoi tu... Mon dieu ! Naruto c'est...

- Plus tard. Sasuke, assieds toi...

L'adolescent, pas si jeune que ça, s'assit sur le canapé aux teintes claires. Une serviette se posa sur sa tête, frotta ses cheveux mouillés, essuya son visage puis se posa une nouvelle fois sur sa tête sans bouger. Une autre tripota ses bras frêles.

- Tu as fuis le centre ?

Sasuke secoua la tête de gauche à droite et releva les yeux vers son psychiatre.

- Tu es dehors depuis combien de temps ? Non, ne dis rien, se reprit-il. Tu vas prendre une douche chaude, d'accord ? Je vais te passer des vêtements, ils seront sûrement trop grands, mais tant que tu es au chaud, ça devrait aller.

Naruto se releva, abandonnant sa position accroupie mais le brun ne suivit pas le mouvement. Le blond se mordit la lèvre supérieure, s'abaissa devant son protégé et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Tant que tu es ici, tu n'as rien à craindre, d'accord ? Je n'appellerais personne tant que tu ne seras pas... dans la capacité de me dire ce qu'il se passe. Je te le promets.

Sous la voix réconfortante de son psychiatre, Sasuke se détendit sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, sa main se desserra et Naruto attrapa le bout de papier trempé et froissé. Le blond lui sourit doucement et Sasuke remarqua alors son crâne rasé. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas que l'opération était si importante.

- Tu viens ? Je t'emmène à la salle de bain.

Le brun hocha doucement la tête et se releva, tremblant un peu : il avait froid. Son psychiatre le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ne l'observa pas. L'aîné posa une serviette propre sur le rebord du lavabo, pas très loin de la douche.

- Bouge pas, je vais t'apporter des habits.

Le sourire, toujours aussi rassurant, de Naruto, le fit frissonner. Il regroupa ses bras autour de son torse, il avait froid, vraiment très froid. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit de nouveau et l'homme posa les affaires propres à côté de la serviette.

- Voilà... Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête une énième fois et la porte se ferma.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Résidence Kaze's Company, appartement 206, 19h46.<strong>_

Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide de la douche chaude qu'il avait prise, un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour lui posé sur ses épaules et un jogging qui glissait souvent de ses hanches. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son psychiatre pouvait être... imposant. Il déglutit alors que deux voix se disputaient plus ou moins. Il hésita. Devait-il retourner dans la salle de bain ? Attendre ? Entrer dans la pièce principale ? Des pas retentirent, s'approchèrent de lui, il releva la tête pour apercevoir une jeune femme. Sakura, s'il avait bien compris. Il se mordit la lèvre, baissa les yeux. Elle le quitta du regard, partit dans une pièce – qui devait être la chambre – et ressortit avec un sac et une veste à la main. Il voulu s'excuser de débarquer, lui dire qu'il allait repartir, qu'il ne voulait pas être un poids... mais n'y arriva pas. La porte d'entrée claqua, fort.

- Sasuke !

Il sursauta.

- Mes habits te vont vraiment trop grand... rit l'autre.

Puis il demanda d'une voix calme :

- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

Il voulait de l'aide. Il voulait... qu'on l'aide.

- Sasuke ?

- Je suis désolé...

Naruto fronça les sourcils devant les yeux rougies de l'adolescent qui baissa la tête immédiatement comme un enfant pris en faute. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux encore emmêlé. Il soupira légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait, et c'était pour s'excuser ? S'excuser de quoi ?

- Tu veux aller te coucher ou tu préfères boire quelque chose de chaud ?

Sasuke releva la tête sans comprendre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Sakura. Elle n'a pas appréciée le fait que je la vire pour te garder pour moi tout seul, reprit Naruto, taquin, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Puis, plus sérieusement... je ne pense pas que tu te sois rappliqué ici à dix-neuf heures juste pour savoir comment j'allais. Mais je ne te forcerais en rien. Alors, tu veux quoi ?

- Je...

_… veux qu'on m'aide._ Mais le reste de la phrase ne sortait pas. Sasuke baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas si jeune que ça, au contraire, bientôt vingt ans... mais le souvenir de son père l'emmenait tellement loin dans son enfance. Et la présence de son psychiatre... il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient à des années lumières l'un de l'autre. Qu'ils n'avaient pas vécus dans une même génération. _Je veux qu'on m'aide..._ suppliait-il au fond de son âme.

- Viens, j'ai pas grand chose à manger mais... des ramens, ça te va ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Résidence Kaze's Company, appartement 206, le lendemain, 6h27.<strong>_

Sasuke se retourna dans le lit, se mit en position fœtale. Il n'avait plus sommeil, mais il était tôt. Il n'avait pas envie de réveiller l'autre homme qui dormait sur le canapé du salon. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà qu'il cherchait le sommeil quand un bruit sourd lui fit froncer les sourcils. Puis un juron. Il se leva, rajusta le jogging et le t-shirt avant de quitter la chambre, à petit pas.

- Sasuke ! Je t'ai réveillé ?

- N... Non je... j'étais réveillé...

- Ah... souffla Naruto, soulagé de ne pas avoir été la cause de son réveil. Tu as bien dormi ?

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, dire. Il hoche la tête, simplement Devait-il partir ou rester ? Il soupira intérieurement, ne sachant que faire.

- Tu viens manger quelque chose ?

Et Sasuke partit s'asseoir à la table, le remerciant une nouvelle fois du regard. Naruto ne fit aucune remarque sur les pleurs qu'il avait entendu cette nuit, sur les « papa » hurlés. Il ne savait qu'une chose : les crises de Sasuke revenaient, il y avait donc une raison à ça. Il voulait savoir laquelle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Résidence Kaze's Company, appartement 206, 15h03.<strong>_

Ils avaient passés la journée affalé dans le canapé, à regarder la télévision. Ils avaient commandés une pizza pour manger le midi. Naruto avaient eu quelques coups de fils. Un de Kiba, un autre de Shikamaru. Ino avait appelée aussi, elle allait passer d'ici deux heures pour embêter un peu Naruto... et lui demander pourquoi sa meilleure amie avait coupée une soirée en amoureux avec Choji en débarquant chez elle ! Sasuke s'était encore excusé, Naruto avait emmêlé ses cheveux. Le téléphone portable sonna une nouvelle fois, les faisant sursauter tous deux. Le blond soupira et décrocha.

_- Naruto ? Naruto ! On a un sérieux problème !_

- Tsunade-san ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Naruto venait de se redresser. Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

_- Sasuke a disparu ! Il a fait une fugue. On le cherche dans toute la ville mais les autorités ne croient pas en une fugue... il est majeur après tout._

Le plus âgé jeta un regard à Sasuke qui l'observait. Ses yeux étaient toujours gonflés et toujours rougis. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je vous tiendrais au courant si j'ai des nouvelles... mais je ne pourrais pas lui courir après dans toute la ville, vous savez ?

_- Je pense que c'est vers vous qu'il ira. Il..._

- Tsunade-san... vous devriez vous calmer, tenta Naruto.

Il détestait mentir. Surtout à Tsunade. C'était une femme qui s'occupait de ses patients, qui ne vivait que pour eux. Il humidifia ses lèvres, reprit :

- Tsunade-san... Est-ce que vous pouvez garder un secret ?

_- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Sasuke ?_

- Il est chez moi depuis hier soir.

Sasuke se crispa à ses côtés, se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

_- Et vous n'avez pas averti sa fa..._

- Tsunade-san... Sasuke est un grand garçon, laissez le faire ce qu'il veut.

_- Il doit retourner chez lui !_

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Laissez moi faire.

_- Vous êtes en congé maladie._

- Sasuke est un privilégié.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Centre Psychiatrique Senju, 15h06.<strong>_

- Vous êtes en congé maladie.

_- Sasuke est un privilégié._

Tsunade soupira. Elle avait confiance en Naruto, là n'était pas le problème. Le problème... c'était qu'elle devait calmer Mikoto Uchiha et son fils. Du moins, plus Itachi que Mikoto.

- Bien. Occupez-vous de lui. Et tenez moi au courant.

_- Je pense qu'il va élire domicile chez moi pendant une période indéterminée. Est-ce que vous pouvez me passer le numéro de son frère ?_

- Vous avez de quoi noter ?

Elle entendit des bruits de mouvements.

_- Je vous écoute._

Tsunade soupira une énième fois. Décidément, ce gamin lui enlevait une grosse épine du pied... et ce n'était pas la première fois.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Résidence Kaze's Company, appartement 206, 17h25.<strong>_

Sasuke dormait sur le canapé, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Assis sur la table basse, Naruto l'observait. Pour lui, Sasuke ressemblait plus à un adolescent de seize ans qu'à un adulte de vingt... Sasuke s'était enfermé dans son mutisme car il avait subi un traumatisme, il en était persuadé. La relation qu'il avait avec sa mère semblait être... bizarre, remplie de rancœur. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'étudier celle avec son frère. Il avait eu peur de grandir, peur de grandir seul. Sans son père. Peut être que la mort de son père y était pour quelque chose ? Il sursauta quand la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

- Comment ça se fait que...

Mais déjà, Naruto avait couvert la bouche d'Ino de sa main. Elle fronça les sourcils alors que l'autre répondait :

- Ne crie pas.

La blonde hocha la tête et suivit l'homme dans l'appartement après s'être déchaussée. Elle arqua un sourcil curieux en voyant le jeune homme allongé sur le canapé.

- T'as changé de bord ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi. C'est mon patient.

- Que tu loges ?

Naruto attira Ino dans la cuisine, la forçant à se taire, ou presque.

- Depuis quand tu... es avec ton patient ?

- Je ne suis _pas_ avec mon patient, soupira-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bah j'sais pas, si Sakura est venu chez moi pour pleurer de tout son saoule je...

- Elle m'énerve.

Ino resta bête sur le coup. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer presque aussitôt. Naruto ne semble pas... bien ? Heureux ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- C'est plus pareil. J'ai plus confiance en elle je... ne me sens pas bien avec elle. Plus maintenant.

- Oh.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, baissa légèrement les yeux et tritura un bout de papier qui traînait sur la table. Son soupir fut long.

- Bref. Et qu'est-ce que ton patient fait ici ?

- Aucune idée, il est venu taper à ma porte hier soir.

- Depuis quand il connaît ton adresse ?

- Annuaire, sûrement.

Le silence s'installa. Il n'était ni pesant, ni lourd. Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard avant de se sourire.

- C'est pas si grave.

Devant le regard curieux de son ami, la jeune femme compléta :

- Pour Sakura et toi. Vous n'étiez plus en phase, c'est pas très grave. Et puis... je pense qu'elle attend que tu la quittes avant de le faire, réellement.

- Ouais... c'était juste une excuse comme une autre.

- Désolée...

La mine déconfite, Ino fit une légèrement grimace. Naruto lui sourit, tendrement. Comme un frère le ferait à sa sœur.

- Je suis content que tu sois passé.

- Je te dois bien ça, je pense... Et, ton patient ?

- Sasuke. Et bien. Je sais pas. J'ai appelé son frère pour lui dire qu'il ne dormait pas dehors. Il paraissait soulagé. Mais je sais pas...

- Tu fais des heures sup', donc ?

- Je ne vois pas ça comme ça. Il a besoin de moi !

- Tu es bien trop altruiste pour ton propre bien, mon p'tit Naruto.

- T'es bête.

- Réaliste, nuance.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant qu'Ino lève les mains pour montrer qu'elle s'excusait. Le regard de Naruto changea, puis il soupira.

- Il a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler... la relation qu'il a avec sa mère m'intrigue... ou plutôt, celle qui n'a pas. La mort de son père y est sûrement pour quelque chose mais... je ne veux pas le forcer, surtout pas.

- Reposes toi avant de t'occuper des autres, d'accord ?

Naruto hocha la tête et la blonde se leva pour déposer un bisou sur la joue de l'autre.

- Je vais y aller. Et, pour Sakura... laisse tomber, il faut que tu sois bien avant de t'occuper des autres. Et ça marche aussi pour Sakura.

- D'accord...

- Allez.

Naruto raccompagna son amie jusqu'à la porte. Ils se prirent l'un l'autre dans les bras pendant quelques instants, de longs instants.

- Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas.

- Promis.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, le chapitre 8. Je m'excuse de mon absence prolongée, de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, je n'ai pas le temps, je m'excuse, vraiment, pardon.<p>

Cette fiction n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Ce chapitre me déplaît, mais ça fait trois ou quatre semaines qu'il est terminé et je pense qu'il fallait que je le mette. Donc je ne suis pas morte, mais ce chapitre est totalement nul, vraiment barbant, et plus vraiment dans la continuité de ma fiction. Je m'excuse, vraiment.

Donc oui, c'est Sasuke qui arrive comme une fleur chez Naruto (vive l'annuaire !), Sakura se jarte (avouez que pas mal sont contents, là, hein ?), Ino joue toujours aussi bien son rôle de meilleure amie (je l'aime, Ino 3 !). Enfin bref. Sakura va faire un peu le bordel dans les prochains chapitres (j'ai les idées, mais les écrire... pfiu u_u rien de plus difficiles).

Donc, je me répète : ce ne sera pas un Naruto/Sasuke (et c'est bien la première fois ça !). Je trouve que la différence d'âge est trop importante et que le contexte ne s'y prête pas vraiment. Et plus le temps passe, plus j'y pense. J'essaierais qu'on voit un peu plus Itachi (car j'aime énormément Itachi et que je le trouve très important.)

Bref. Je m'excuse encore pour tout ça ! Envoyez moi des mp si vous voulez plus de précisions, je vous y répondrais sans problème :)

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore malgré mon absence prolongée... enfin, mes absences prolongées u_u


	9. Avant de connaître le monde

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Avant de connaître le monde...**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Résidence Kaze's Company, appartement 206, 01h17.<strong>_

Naruto tapotait de son stylo le paquet de feuilles posé sur ses genoux. Il pinça ses lèvres, fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer bruyamment et de laisser feuilles et stylo sur la table basse. Trois ou quatre heures plus tôt, Sasuke s'était réveillé et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Du tout. Pas un mot. Il était retourné se coucher comme un pantin, ne mangeant pas, ne buvant pas. Rien. Et Naruto s'efforçait de le comprendre, lui, cet homme plus jeune que lui qui aurait pu vivre sa vie s'il ne s'était pas enfoncé dans un mutisme aussi profond.

Le sang pulsant un peu trop sur ses tempes, il s'allongea sur le canapé, le coude replié sur ses yeux fermés. Qu'est ce que tout ça voulait dire... ? Que pouvait-il y faire ? Des dizaines de questions tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, se liant et s'entrelaçant. Que pouvait-il bien y faire, après tout ? Combien de personne lui avait dit de laisser tomber ? Ou du moins, le lui avait-il fait comprendre. Il se redressa brutalement, comme piqué par il ne savait quelle bestiole. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé plus tôt ?! Il retira son portable de sa poche et, ne se souciant pas de l'heure, composa le numéro d'un des meilleurs psychiatre du centre, Hatake Kakashi. Quelques instants plus tard, la voix endormie de Kakashi lui répondit.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger si tard mais ça concerne Sasuke. Vous savez, Uchiha Sasuke.

A l'autre bout du fil, Kakashi s'extirpa de son lit, recouvrit la personne allongée à ses côtés du drap et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup.

- _Il n'y a pas de soucis, je vous écoute._

Naruto se massa les tempes, calma sa respiration qui s'accélérait sous l'excitation. Il y avait sûrement un moyen, et peut être que Kakashi l'avait trouvé. Peut être. L'espoir le faisait sourire, le fit se redresser.

- Vous savez, j'ai... enfin. Je sais qu'il y a un problème avec sa mère, ça se voit, et je suis persuadé que vous avez du vous en rendre compte. Et j'aimerais savoir...

_- Aucune réaction concernant sa mère, pas de clignement, pas de tension, rien. Comme s'il n'entendait pas ce que je lui disais._

- Ah...

Son entrain disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Il se laissa glisser dans le fond du canapé et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux... enfin, sur le duvet qui recouvrait son crâne, il grimaça.

_- Naruto ?_

- Hum, excusez moi, Kakashi-san... je vais vous laisser. Désolé du dérangement.

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Bonne nuit._

- Merci, à vous aussi.

Alors que Naruto allait raccrocher, la voix de Kakashi retentit dans le combiné :

_- Et Naruto._

- Oui ?

_- Reposez-vous. Vous en avez besoin._

- Je...

_- Bonne nuit._

A l'autre bout du fil, Kakashi raccrocha, laissant Naruto surpris. Le blond posa son téléphone portable et massa légèrement ses tempes de son index et son pouce. Il se leva et posa la tasse de café maintenant vide dans l'évier. Il la nettoierait plus tard. Peut être, peut être pas. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il se retrouva assis sur la table de la cuisine, son portable dans ses doigts, le numéro de Sakura affiché, encore et toujours. Son cœur se serra.

Sakura avait été la femme de sa vie. La femme qui vous reste ancrée dans la peau, celle dont les souvenirs vous font faiblir, celle qui, malgré le temps, les erreurs, les mauvais choix, les disputes, resterait toujours la première, la seule, l'unique. Peu de personnes peuvent arriver à sa hauteur... même si tout ne marchait pas vraiment, même si c'était difficile... Mais trop de mensonges, trop de non-dits, trop de trahisons avaient été faites. Du côté de Sakura comme du côté de Naruto.

Sakura avait toujours été présente. Elle l'avait toujours épaulé, toujours soutenu. Elle avait cru en lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Sakura n'avait pas pris peur en apprenant qu'il était un _surdoué. _Elle n'avait pas pris la fuite, ne lui avait jamais fait de remarque lorsqu'il restait trop de temps à travailler sur un projet qui ne lui apportait rien. Sakura l'avait pris comme il était.

Ses doigts frôlant la touche d'appel, Naruto hésitait. Il était presque deux heures du matin, et c'était loin d'être une heure pour appeler quelqu'un. Mais elle lui manquait. Il regrettait la façon dont ils s'étaient séparés. Tout avait été rapide, dur, sec. Loin de toute la tendresse, l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps, tout s'était précipité, ils avaient fait des erreurs. _Il_ avait fait des erreurs. Mais qui n'en fait pas ? Tout surdoué qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas tout prévoir, tout calculer. Tout était trop compliqué. La vie n'était qu'un enchaînement d'évènements, de choix. Peut être même que le destin jouait un rôle là-dedans, peut être, qui pourrait prétendre le contraire ?

Naruto avait toujours voulu apprendre à connaître les autres. Il voulait les cerner pour les aider. Les connaître pour les faire avancer, pour les faire se relever. Naruto voulait aider les autres. Toujours. Naruto n'était pas égoïste, il ne l'avait jamais été. Beaucoup de personnes lui avait dit de le devenir, un minimum, au moins. Pour ne pas se faire embobiner par des gens beaucoup moins honnête que lui... Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il aidait les personnes âgées à porter leur course jusqu'à chez eux, même si ça lui faisait faire un détour de plus d'une heure. Il aidait les aveugles à traverser s'ils en avaient besoin. Il aidait l'animal blessé au détour du chemin. Naruto aidait les autres. C'était sa façon de vivre. Mais pour les aider, il fallait les connaître, les cerner, peut être même les admirer, les faire s'admirer, les redresser d'une façon pour les uns, d'une autre façon pour les autres. Mais Naruto avait appris une chose : avant de connaître le monde, il faut se connaître soi-même.

Alors Naruto avait essayé de se connaître, de s'apprendre, de se détailler. Il l'avait fait devant un miroir, puis en essayant d'écrire ses défauts, ses qualités sur un bout de papiers. Il avait demandé de l'aide à ses amis. Il voulait se connaître. Il devait se connaître. Se connaître comme il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un. Mais pour autant, Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se cerner, car on ne se connaît jamais vraiment. On ne connaît pas toutes les possibilités de la vie, quelle sera notre façon de réagir à telle ou telle chose. La preuve, Naruto n'aurait jamais pensé quitter Sakura un jour. Il pensait qu'il l'aimait à un point inimaginable, et c'était le cas... jusqu'à ce qu'il change, jusqu'à ce qu'elle change. Car on change. Et si l'on change, le monde change. Le monde évolue. Naruto avait appris tout ça. C'était quelque chose d'inné chez lui. Il le savait, comme on savait que le feu brûlait et que l'eau mouillait. Tout ça, Naruto le savait, il l'avait appris, assimilé à une vitesse fulgurante : le monde changeait car les gens changeait, et si les gens changeait, on changeait également.

Les deux heures du matin venaient de passer depuis quelques minutes déjà, et Naruto frôlait toujours cette touche, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Ils avaient tous les deux changés, leur relation également... alors, ils pouvaient peut être en reconstruire une ? Peut être pas comme celle qu'ils avaient avant, d'un autre genre, sûrement. Mais elle lui manquait. Vraiment. Affreusement.

Puis, Sakura savait poser les questions. Les questions qui l'aiderait à comprendre Sasuke, à savoir comment réagir, plus ou moins. Elle l'aiderait, et il avait besoin d'aide. L'appeler à deux heures du matin n'était peut être pas une bonne idée – l'appeler tout court n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée – mais il le fit. Il eu quelques sonneries avant que la voix endormie de Sakura réponde.

- Sakura je...

_- Naruto ?_

- Je suis désolé de t'appeler si tard c'est...

_- C'est pas grave. Il y a un problème ?_

La voix de Sakura était légèrement étouffée, il entendit même un bâillement. Il s'excusa une nouvelle fois, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux colorés le fit taire.

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as un problème avec ton traitement ? Tu..._

- Non, rien de tout ça. Sakura c'est...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Toujours assis sur la table de la cuisine, il se frotta la nuque, ne sachant pas quoi dire alors qu'il avait réfléchit si longtemps. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

- Écoute, je ne veux pas que notre histoire se termine comme ça. Sur une dispute, sur un coup de colère, sur des mensonges, sur tout ça. C'est pas nous, tout ça, tu comprends ? Et je voulais que ça s'arrange, parce que je tiens à toi, Sakura et parce que... je t'ai aimé et je t'aimerais comme je n'aimerais plus jamais, tu comprends ?

Il ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue, l'insomnie, sa tumeur, son traitement ou même le fait qu'il soit deux heures du matin qui le faisait parler autant, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir appelée, tout compte fait.

_- Oui je... tu ne m'aimes plus, Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?_

Et Naruto ne sut que répondre. L'aimait-il encore ? Il l'avait aimé, oh oui. D'un amour presque éternel... presque.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Le silence prit place entre les deux anciens amants. C'était de sa faute, s'il ne l'aimait plus... mais il ne contrôlait pas cet amour. Pourtant, Sakura avait toujours été la première, la femme de sa vie. Même si d'autres venaient après elle, jamais elles ne prendrait sa place.

- Personne ne prendra ta place, Sakura. Tu es la seule que j'ai aimé comme ça c'est...

_- S'il-te-plaît, Naruto. Arrête._

- Je suis désolé...

_- Tu n'as pas à l'être... Je suis contente qu'on se soit quitté sans se mentir plus qu'on ne l'avait déjà fait. Ça vous permet de... reprendre notre amitié là où elle s'était arrêtée._

- Oui.

Naruto savait que ça ne serait jamais pareil. Que les femmes qui passeraient après Sakura serait jalouse d'elle, et que ce serait pareil de son côté à elle, parce que leur relation serait fusionnel, complice, presque amoureuse... presque.

_- Il y a autre chose qui te tracasse, non ?_

- Ce n'est peut être pas le moment d'en parler, je pense...

_- Maintenant que je suis réveillée, ce n'est pas très grave. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

En langage Sakura, Naruto aurait presque entendu _« Tu m'as réveillé crétin, maintenant, parle, sinon, je te démonte ta tête. »_. Il se racla la gorge.

- J'ai... un problème avec Sasuke. J'arrive pas à le comprendre, à le cerner il... je sais pas comment t'expliquer.

_- Tu as essayé de se mettre à sa place ?_

- Il faudrait que je le connaisse avant de pouvoir me mettre à sa place, bougonna-t-il en jouant avec le journal qui traînait là.

_- Connais toi toi-même avant..._

- … de connaître le monde, je sais. C'est ma phrase, ça, répliqua-t-il.

_- Est-ce que tu t'es dis que tu n'arrivais pas à le comprendre, parce qu'il était comme toi ?_

La question resta sans réponse tandis que Naruto fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre. Comme lui ? Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Et puis, si c'était le cas, il aurait dû le comprendre immédiatement, non ?

- Je ne te suis pas, avoua-t-il dans un murmure. Si c'est le cas, je devrais le comprendre et...

_- Tu ne le comprends pas parce que tu as tiré un trait sur cette partie de ta vie._

- Je n'ai pas...

_- Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fais de cauchemars sur l'orphelinat, non ? Sur ce que tu ressentais là-bas ? Sur les questions que tu te posais sur l'abandon de tes parents ? Si Sasuke a été abandonné, mentalement parlant, je parle_, ajouta-t-elle avant que l'homme n'ai pu dire un mot,_ tu seras peut être en mesure de le comprendre, non ?_

Naruto humidifia ses lèvres, resta silencieux, réfléchissant le plus rapidement possible. La relation inexistante avec sa mère, la disparition de son père, son aîné qui semblait calmer le jeu entre la mère et le fils... tout ça concordait plus ou moins. Plus ou moins. Mais ça pouvait marcher.

- Merci, Sakura.

_- De rien, Naruto. C'est tout ?_

- Oui je... merci.

_- Tu devrais dormir, et c'est le médecin qui est en moi qui dit ça._

- Je vais essayer. Merci, vraiment.

_- Bonne nuit, Naruto._

- Bonne nuit...

Naruto raccrocha et joua quelques temps avec son portable avant de partir s'allonger sur le canapé. Il feuilleta pendant un moment le dossier de Sasuke avant de le poser sur la table et de fixer le plafond.

_Avant de connaître le monde, il faut se connaître soi-même._

Et cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Se connaître. S'apprendre. Se savoir. S'étudier. Se comprendre. Se découvrir. Se redécouvrir. S'assimiler. S'expliquer.

Allongé sur son canapé, fixant le plafond, Naruto ne ferma pas un œil de la nuit. Il devait apprendre à connaître Sasuke pour l'aider, et avant ça, il devait apprendre à se connaître.

* * *

><p>WAHOU. J'ai enfin fini d'écrire le chapitre 9 ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'en suis soulagée ! J'avais vraiment du mal, mais j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration entre la première et la deuxième déclinaison de latin, comme ça, BOUM. Un peu comme si on m'avait jeté un sort ! Bon, avouez le, c'est lequellaquelle d'entre vous ?!

Bon, c'est un chapitre très court, je le sais, je m'excuse. Je ne réponds pas à vos reviews, je suis à pendre pardon. Il n'empêche que je les lis toutes et que je prends en compte vos remarques, vos impressions. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour me supporter. Je poste un chapitre tous les dix mois et en plus, ils font pas quatre cent cinquante pages words... donc oui, je suis à pendre, vous avez le droit de crier "AU BÛCHER !"

Plus sérieusement, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sakura est une personne très importante dans le coeur de Naruto, il ne faut pas l'oublier, j'espère que le message passe assez.

On a pas beaucoup d'éléments dans ce chapitre, juste un grande introspection de Naruto. Si on peut appeler ça une introspection.

Bref ! Merci de me suivre, pour les personnes dont c'est le cas. Je m'excuse mille fois (et mille, ce n'est pas assez) de ne pas répondre à vos reviews. Je m'excuse encore.

Biz à vous,  
>Ky' !<p> 


	10. il faut se connaître soi-même

Bonsoir à tous ! ou bonjour, ça dépend à quelle heure vous lisez ceci. Je me sens horriblement confuse. Je publie très rarement, pas en plus, ce n'est même pas régulier. J'ai du perdre un bon nombre de lecteur, et je suis désolée de tout ce retard que j'ai accumulé.

Je réponds à toutes les reviews anonymes, pour le chapitre 7, 8 et 9 à la fin du chapitre pour ne pas trop encombrer l'entête. Pour ce qui est des autres reviews.. Je ne me souviens plus du tout à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je n'ai pas répondu. Je suis vraiment désolée et en plus de ça, ma boite à mp est totalement vide, comme si y'avait eu un reboot ou un truc du genre. Si vous le pouvez, envoyez moi un mp et je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews. Je m'excuse encore ._.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré le peu de caractères qu'il fait.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>

… **il faut se connaître soi-même.**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Résidence Kaze's Company, appartement 206, lundi, 14h57.<strong>_

Naruto avait encore une semaine de repos avant de pouvoir reprendre le travail même si, comme l'avait fait remarqué Ino lorsqu'elle était venu le voir la dernière fois, il faisait des heures supplémentaires avec Sasuke. Observant son patient qui regardait une émission musicale qui passait à la télé, il essayait de trouver la meilleure approche pour lui parler. Il leva le regard sur la pendule ronde accrochée au mur et soupira. Itachi Uchiha arriverait d'ici une heure, et il n'avait toujours pas prévu Sasuke.

Il grimaça légèrement en pensant à la crise que le plus jeune allait sûrement faire. C'était encore des choses à gérer et le mal de crâne vint pointer le bout de son nez. De son index et de son pouce, il se massa les tempes. Il ne perçut pas immédiatement le regard inquisiteur du brun fixé sur lui, mais quand se fut le cas, il arqua un sourcil surpris. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux à se dévisager l'un l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Naruto prit la parole après s'être levé et après être venu s'asseoir à côté de l'autre.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle, Sasuke. Je ne peux pas te garder indéfiniment ici, reprit-il après une courte pause. Ta mère et ton frère se font du soucis pour toi, tu sais ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, seulement un regard un peu plus inquisiteur. Naruto aurait presque pu entendre le « tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ? » qui aurait accompagné les prunelles noires. Il se massa de nouveau les tempes et expira fortement.

- Écoute Sasuke, soit on en parle, soit tu repars avec ton frère tout à l'heure.

Il le sentit se tendre et avoir un mouvement de recul. Rien de très anormal après tout. Il détestait user des menaces pour arriver à ses fins.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke mais... ce que je fais, je peux aller en prison pour ça. Ta mère peut porter plainte contre moi, pire, contre le Centre Senju. Il n'y a pas que toi et moi dans cette histoire. Je peux faire quelque chose, je le sais. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu m'expliques et que tu me dises ce que _tu veux toi._

- Pardon...

Le murmure était si bas que Naruto crut le rêver. Ce dernier abaissa ses paupières pour reposer ses yeux. Tout était si compliqué en cet instant. Tout avait toujours été trop compliqué. Il donnerait tout pour voir Sakura, pour qu'elle puisse l'épauler et rester avec lui. C'est ce qu'il avait le plus besoin pour le moment, quelqu'un à ses côtés qui avait le pouvoir de l'aider. Sakura avait toujours eu le pouvoir de l'aider. Fatigué par avance, il se redressa légèrement sur le canapé confortable et s'assit en tailleur pour pouvoir faire face à son patient.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- …

- Ça ne nous mènera pas très loin, si tu ne veux pas m'adresser la parole tu sais ? Je ne compte pas faire la conversation tout seul une nouvelle fois. Si tu ne veux pas parler maintenant, soit. Mais tu dois m'en parler avant la fin de la semaine. Mais si tu ne me parles pas de quelque chose d'ici, exactement... – il observa sa montre à son poignet gauche – quarante et une minutes, lorsque ton frère arrivera, tu repartira avec lui.

- Itachi va venir ?

La question avait traversé ses lèvres sans qu'il ne l'y autorise. Sasuke se mordit la langue violemment avant de baisser les yeux. Itachi.

- Oui. Il ne semblait pas très content content que je lui demande de venir. Jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que tu étais ici. Bizarrement, il a annulé tout ce qu'il pouvait pour venir te voir. Tu as un grand frère très attaché à toi.

- Itachi... a toujours été le préféré.

Fuyant le regard de son psychiatre, Sasuke apportait une attention très forte à ses mains qui jouaient avec le bas de son t-shirt – du moins, le bas du t-shirt qu'il avait sur lui et qui appartement à l'homme devant lui.

- C'est... c'est rare quand mon père m'accorde de l'attention.

Utilisation du présent alors que l'on parle d'une personne morte. Deuil pas encore fait.

- Parce qu'Itachi a toujours été le préféré. Il le sera toujours. C'est le meilleur, après tout...

Complexe d'infériorité. Besoin de se faire remarquer et d'être vu. Typique d'un enfant en « bas-âge » à qui on accordait peu d'attention, mais Sasuke restait un gosse, Naruto le savait.

- Et Itachi... C'est Itachi qui aurait du l'accompagner acheter le cadeau de maman, mais il avait beaucoup de travail à cause de l'école, alors c'est moi qui suis aller choisir le cadeau avec papa.

Souvenir. Très proche, comme si ça s'était passé la veille. Naruto prenait des notes dans sa tête, pour ne rater aucun élément, pour ne pas couper Sasuke dans son élan.

- Itachi est le meilleur, vous savez ?

Blocage.

- Il a toujours des notes excellentes. Il est le premier de sa promo, tout le temps. Il a même sauté une classe.

L'admiration qu'il portait à son frère était telle que Naruto se demandait si ce n'était pas malsain. Si cette admiration aurait pu le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, le mettre dans un état trop mauvais pour son corps ou son esprit, voire les deux.

- Mais il m'en veut... parce que c'est moi qui ai accompagné papa.

Les deux hommes présents dans la pièce restèrent silencieux.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi... Je me sens pas bien, là-bas.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire, Sasuke.

Naruto se leva et serra l'épaule du plus jeune quelques instants avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour s'occuper les doigts, pour réfléchir plus intensément sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Dans tous les cas, il devrait parler avec Itachi Uchiha pour connaître un peu plus l'histoire de Sasuke. Peut être que ça l'aiderait, sûrement même, il n'en doutait pas.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Résidence Kaze's Company, appartement 206, lundi, 16h03.<strong>_

La sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement et, allongé sur le canapé les yeux fermés, Sasuke continua de faire semblant de dormir. Il se doutait que son psychiatre, ou même son frère, allait le réveiller, mais peut être qu'il pourrait les écouter, faire comme s'il dormait. Peut être qu'ils ne le réveilleraient pas.

Naruto ouvrit la porte rapidement pour faire face au sosie de Sasuke, en plus vieux. Il resta surpris par la ressemblance avant de tendre sa main que l'homme en face de lui serra sans aucune hésitation. Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto préparait deux cafés dans un silence pesant.

- Vous vous êtes rasé la tête par simple lubie, Naruto-san ?

- Appelez moi tout simplement Naruto. Et non, je me suis fait opérer. Je suis censé être en congé maladie au moins pendant une semaine et demie.

- L'arrivée de mon frère n'a pas du être une sinécure pour vous alors.

- Sasuke est un patient que j'apprécie. Puis, quel médecin je ferais si je ne m'occupais pas de mes patients, n'est-ce pas ?

Itachi sourit légèrement. Un sourire triste, un sourire résigné. Naruto déposa la tasse contenant le liquide brûlant devant son invité qui jetait quelques coups d'œil au canapé occupé.

- Vous savez Itachi, je peux vous appeler Itachi ?

L'autre acquiesça.

- Il vous admire beaucoup.

- Il vous a parlé ?

- Ça lui arrive, des fois. Quand il se sent en confiance.

- Depuis la mort de mon père, il ne m'a plus adressé la parole. A ma mère non plus, rajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sasuke et votre mère sont-ils proches ?

- Avant... oui. J'étais plus proche de notre père, et lui de notre mère. Tout a changé quand notre père est mort.

- Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?

- Si elle est tant indiscrète que ça, je n'y répondrais pas.

Naruto se permit un léger sourire alors qu'Itachi portait la tasse à ses lèvres. Le blond attendit qu'il ai fini d'avaler quelques gorgées pour demander :

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me raconter comment s'est passé la mort de votre père ?

- Je n'étais pas présent, répondit le plus jeune des deux d'une voix froide.

- Sasuke, lui, l'était. J'aimerais savoir pour comprendre.

Itachi était tendu, ses doigts étaient serrés contre la tasse en porcelaine.

- Ils étaient en voiture. C'est un accident stupide. Un chauffard qui sait pas conduire. Juste un connard qui a tué mon père. Sasuke s'en est sorti après avoir été quelques jours dans un coma artificiel. Il n'a plus jamais été pareil.

C'était simple, net et concis. Naruto n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Mais ça lui semblait flou, quelque chose manquait au puzzle. Même si la mort de son père l'a affecté, il n'aurait pu du s'enfermer dans un mutisme aussi profond, surtout avec son frère et sa mère pour l'épauler derrière. Mais peut être que la figure maternelle avait disparu ?

- Votre mère s'est-elle beaucoup occupé de Sasuke, après ça ?

- Pas plus de lui que de moi, je crois. J'étais plus âgé, j'avais une autre façon de voir les choses. Ma mère s'est beaucoup éloigné de nous à la mort de mon père... peut être parce qu'on lui ressemblait trop.

Naruto resta silencieux. C'était une autre façon de voir les choses, une autre façon d'appréhender toutes les thérapies qui ne semblaient pas marcher. Un enfermement pur et simple. Une dépression qui durait depuis des années. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, en fait. Naruto eut presque envie de rire, sur le coup, tellement il était euphorique. La famille Uchiha était juste une famille de dingue, tout simplement. N'étant pas épaulé dans le deuil de son père par sa mère, Sasuke était seulement tombé en dépression. C'était simple comme bonjour. Même si la cause était encore un peu floue, tout semblait reprendre du sens.

En dépression, rien ne pouvait refaire se lever le patient. Rien. Seule la volonté propre du « malade » pouvait être la solution. Guérir ou sombrer, les psychiatres ne servaient à rien dans ce genre de situation. Il fallait un entourage proche, des vitamines et c'était tout. Rien d'autre. Rien d'autre ne pouvait aider.

- Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur, remarqua Itachi, les sourcils froncés.

Un sourire barra le visage de Naruto qui s'affala sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je sais comment aider votre frère, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de vous.

* * *

><p>Mon dieu pardon. C'est un chapitre très court et j'ai répondu à vos reviews du chapitre 7, 8 et 9 seulement aujourd'hui. Vous savez pas à quel point je m'en veux, je vous le jure. Je viens de finir d'écrire ce chapitre et je me suis dis que je vous devais bien ça, même s'il est court.<p>

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Biz à vous, Ky'.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews anonymes du chapitre 7 :<strong>

**deadman **: Ce n'est pas très grave si tu ne te manifestes pas à chaque fois ! Vu comme je suis longue à poster, je peux comprendre qu'on est pas très envie de commenter à chaque fois :) Je suis contente que le chapitre 7 t'ai plu. Je l'ai écrit difficilement, surtout pour ce qui porte à l'opération de Naruto. Je ne suis pas une experte, mais je me suis renseigné comme j'ai pu auprès des étudiants en médecines que je connaissais :) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Biz o/

**Lisou **: Je suis contente que le chapitre 7 t'ai plu ! Je vois le rétablissement de Naruto plus ou moins bien. Etant donné que je suis interdite de death-fic pour le moment :)

**Hinoto Helene :** Je suppose que tu as lu le chapitre 8 et 9 si tu arrives jusqu'ici, donc tu peux voir que Sakura est très importante pour Naruto.. et elle est pas prêt de le laisser tout seul ! Bref :) J'espère que ça te plait encore. Biz o/

**anonyme** : Wahou, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaît tout autant :D Je suis, personnellement, une fan de NaruSasu/SasuNaru et c'est assez difficile pour moi de ne pas écrire de romance entre eux. Mais disons que cette fiction n'est pas vraiment faite pour ce genre de chose entre eux ! Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre te convient malgré l'attente. Biz :D

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews anonymes du chapitre 8 :<strong>

**deadman **: Oui ! Itachi Itachi. J'aime beaucoup Itachi, c'est un peu mon chouchou, un jour, j'arriverais peut être à faire une fiction qui ne parle que de lui. Un jour, peut être. Et comme quoi.. tu avais raison. J'apparais sur tous les deux trois mois

**Gaëlle** : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et qu'elle ne te semble pas comme les autres. C'est ce que je cherche à chaque fois que je commence une fiction... faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas comme les autres ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plait ! Bisous bisous :)

**Rikkayomi** : Cette fiction ne sera pas un ItaNaru, même si j'aime bien ce couple en soit. Mais.. dans cette fiction, pour moi, Naruto et 100% hétéro (mon dieu j'ai dis ça, tuez moi) et c'est quelque chose que je ne changerais pas, je pense :) J'espère que ça ne te déçoit pas et que tu aimeras quand même le reste de la fiction !

_Pour le reste, j'ai un peu du mal car il y a trois "Guest" J'espère que vous vous reconnaîtrez._

**Guest** : Sakura s'est barrée parce qu'elle a un caractère spéciale. Dans ma fiction, je la vois un peu comme la fille qui change d'avis tout le temps, mais qui essaie de rester calme. C'est sûrement pas passé assez, et je vais essayer d'arranger ça dans les chapitres à venir !

**Guest **: Romance a été changé par Friendship. Sasuke et Naruto n'ont peut être que six ans de différence, mais Sasuke est encore un enfant dans sa tête et ça me paraîtrait vraiment bizarre que Naruto et Sasuke soient ensemble alors que le premier est 100% et le deuxième ne connaît tout simplement rien à la vie d'un adolescent :/

**Guest** : Tu as eu raison, les bifurcations ont été bénéfiques et je retrouve quelques idées au fur et à mesure de l'écriture. J'espère que ça plaira autant que ça me plaît ! Je vais essayer de travailler les relations qu'ils ont tous ensemble même si je n'arrive pas vraiment à mettre des mots sur mes pensées. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Biz :D

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews anonymes du chapitre 9 :<strong>

**Guest** : Après plusieurs mois d'attente, voici le chapitre 10 ! J'espère qu'il te convient ! Et ne me brûle pas tout de suite.. La suite risque d'être vraiment très, très longue à attendre sinon :D

**ellie** : Merci à toi de me suivre :)

**xQuelqu'une** : "ma vision du changement" est assez compliqué à comprendre, mais j'espère que je l'ai expliqué assez clairement. C'est assez compliqué de mettre des mots sur un point de vue pas forcément conforme aux autres. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que le chapitre 10 ne t'a pas déçu ! Merci :D

**qqn m'a crit** : l'attente a été longue, je m'en excuse, mais ta review m'a redonné le sourire (comme toute celle que je lis, en fait). Tu n'es pas obligé de commenter à chaque fois, même si ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Je ne me prononce pas sur le suivant, mais j'espère qu'il ne mettra pas des mois à arriver comme les trois derniers !


End file.
